The journey of a Turk
by The Writing Artist
Summary: Ever wondered what Cissnei's childhood life was like? And just what exactly happened to her after Crisis core? Time to tie up some loose strings. Skip to Chp 12 if you would just like to read the events on Crisis Core. WARNING: I PLAN TO REWRITE THIS STORY. THIS IS ALSO NOT COMPLETE.
1. Making progress

**Hey! Okay, a real chapter this time xD Anyway, I've actually deleted the previous chapter and added it on to this one so if you were one of the first few people to read this story, just feel free to skip to the part that you were up to.  
><strong>

**Hope you guys enjoy and be sure to R&R!**

* * *

><p>I looked around aimlessly, not really wanting to go to my next training session. Mostly because of my trainer, Alan. It's not like he was mean or anything, more like because President Shinra 'assigned' me to lean how to fight with the Shuriken and they're described as the most difficult weapons to master. And besides, I was only a new recruit! But that's not the worst part, I'm only eight!<p>

Ever since my parents had died in a car crash when I was three, I had got moved to an orphanage. It wasn't all that bad, but I practically had no friends. No one really talked to me, I was kind of like a wall-flower. I would be person that would rather blend in than stand out. Someone that would rather listen and learn then be the one talking. I'm not anti-social, more on the shy side.

But that changed when on my fifth birthday, an male employee from Shinra came to select a child to take back to Shinra. The employee said that whoever was the fittest would go back with him. After a few little 'races' and 'competitions', I had out-preformed most of the other kids but there was one boy that I had just beaten. I was sure that the man would take the boy. Surprisingly, he took me.

I was real excited when I heard about this, but that was only because we didn't even know what this so called 'Shinra' was. We thought it was a modern city of some sort, but Shinra is far from what we thought it was. I'm really happy that the boy didn't get chosed, because this place is horrible.

* * *

><p>When I first arrived at the Shinra building, I was so excited! I can't even explain how excited I was. It was just so polished and clean, just perfect compared to the orphanage I had lived in for two years.<p>

But then, I had to attend an academy. I was really behind all the kids there, but it didn't take much for me to catch on. School wasn't my main focus though, it was trying to actually make a few friends. But when I started to catch on to the kids who were older than me, I was starting to earn the title 'Teachers Pet'. I didn't really know what that meant at first, so I was pretty happy I had learned a nickname, but after I had started getting teased I had pretty much tried to avoid people as much as possible.

I think that was how I got my shy and quiet personality.

* * *

><p>"Cissnei, there you are!" I heard my trainer call. Slightly shocked, I whirred around pretending to be sweet and innocent.<p>

"Sorry!" I smiled. "I... Got lost." I lied smoothly, something tells me I'm going to be lying a lot in the future. Alan grinned, not seeming to pick up the lie.

"That's alright." He walked up to be and put his hand on my shoulder. "It's one of your first time on this floor anyway." I nodded, at least that wasn't a complete lie. He lead me up into an elevator and pressed 54. I presumed that was where I was going to be going from now on.

I sighed inwardly. Honestly, I would still rather go to the 'academy' that we had. It was a lot more people but more efficient in my opinion. We would do some very advanced Mathematics, then some English and some other topics. But the part I would usually look forward to is definitely P.E, I'm not really known as the 'nerdy little kid' anymore, more like the 'person who was awesome at sports'. Well, I'd like to think that. But I think all the 'bullies' would kind of respect me more when I cleared a jump that they couldn't do or when I hit the bulls-eye in an aiming exercise. But when it came to the exams, everyone envied me.

At the end of the year, we would have to sit algebra tests as well as fitness tests to be a Turk, this was like a rookie Turk training centre. And this year, I had finally passed. Still, it's not like I would actually be much help! I'm only eight years old, for crying out loud!

_Ding!_

The small ding snapped me out of my somewhat dazed state. Alan once again, lead me into the training room. It was full of targets, with obvious bullet marks. There was some occasional unused ones but I doubt that they'll last a minute of shooting before they'll turn into an old scrappy one.

After passing all of the targets. He lead me into a room with some manikins and some shurikens laid out on a table, _'I guess I'm supposed to choose one of them...'_

"Cissnei?" Alan asked, standing next to the metal table with a wide range of weapon choices. He motioned for me to come closer to select one. "I'm guessing you know what these are?"I nodded, showing no emotion.

"Yeah, they're shurikens." I said calmly. I looked around to see which one I like, although the color schemes aren't that good.

"That's good." He smiled and picked up a black one and handed it to me. "Here, you try and use this to hit one of those manikins over there." He pointed to some that were about ten meters away. "This is the most easiest one to handle." I grabbed it from one of its blades. He looked back at me, he froze and then quickly corrected me. "No, you don't hold it like that!" He grabbed one and showed me the correct way. "You hold it from the metal, not the blade with one hand." Nervously, he laughed.

I felt kind of stupid for doing that, I quickly changed the positioning. He smiled now, that was a good change from the panicked and jumpy Alan. By far. "Good," he quickly commented. "Now stand in a comfortable stance." I did what I was told. "And throw it." He said simply. I frowned at his lame explanation.

"How?" He sighed.

"You do know how to throw a boomerang right?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded slowly, still not catching on. "Just like that!"

"That's easy!" I raised my right hand back to my left shoulder and attempted to hit the one in the middle, I gathered some strength and threw it as hard as I could so I could make sure there was enough force. By the time it was flying through the air, I was pretty happy with myself. It was gliding and it hit the manikin right in the chest. "Yes!" I jumped out of joy. But that quickly stopped when I saw that it was flying right back at me!

I buckled my knees instinctively and dropped to the ground, avoiding the black blade that was going to slice my head off. I heard Alan chuckle slightly behind me. I stood up, still rather shaky to look back at him. He was calmly leaning against the wall with the black one caught, in his right hand. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me. "Didn't I warn you it was like a boomerang?" He asked, smirking. I frowned and looked at the ground. "Okay, I'll tell you what you're doing wrong," he said while wiping his smirk off his face. He handed back my 'weapon', more like a test weapon to me though. "You threw it way to hard." I was confused.

"Why though?" I tried to argue with him. "I still hit the manikin!" I pointed at the one in the middle, that now had a slice right through the middle.

"Okay, I must admit..." He said, slightly giving in. "That's probably the best ever first tries I've ever seen but what's the point if you can't even catch the shuriken when it comes back?" I frowned thoughtfully. "You'll take about ten seconds trying to get it back and by then... Well who knows? They could have got you by then!" I flinched at the thought of being held hostage or being tortured.

"Okay..." He smiled, seeing that I had finally understood. "You have to throw it hard enough to hit the target, yet still gentler enough for it to come back so you can catch it." He said calmly.

"But how am I supposed how hard that is?" I raised my voice angrily. He waved it off.

"Well, I don't know!" I frowned yet again. "It's your strength." My expression softened, he had a point there. "And you can come in here to practice by yourself if you want to." He said nonchalantly.

"You don't need a keycard?" I asked, that was pretty surprising.

"No, but you have ID on you right? Because you were supposed to get it a week ago..." He said, scratching his head. His black hair was now more flat in that area now. " Anyway, you just need ID and then you're good to go!" He said rather happily. His watch began to beep, he glanced at it and turned the alarm off. "Well, it's nearly twelve and our session just ended so you better go get some lunch," He began to walk out side while I examined my shuriken more closely. "Oh," he spun around and began to walk backwards while talking to me. "You'll still have that selection of shurikens there!" He shouted back to me. "And I'm going to be out on a mission tomorrow so no training but the next day there will be!" He shouted even louder this time, he turned around and pulled open the door and made his way back to the main corridor.

I placed the shuriken down and went in the direction he had left in, wanting to get quickly to my waiting lunch. It felt like my stomach was starting to turn inside out, despite the fact that I didn't do much exercise at all.

* * *

><p>Finally, after training for one and a half hours and earning a couple of cuts and bruises, I was absolutely exhausted. And I had learned a few things. Like; that all shurikens have a name! That actually came as a surprise to me, I mean, I just thought that they were all called shurikens... And turns out the black and silver one that I was using was called 4-point Shuriken, pretty lame name in my opinion. I mean, it has four points and it's a shuriken! Real original.<p>

But other than the little progress I had made, it was actually surprisingly really empty in the shuriken training room. Only two or three professional users and then me, the new recruit. The old Turks actually thought I had broken in until I had shown them my ID, guess that just shows how merciless a Turk has to be... They can kill a child with no hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed ;) And sorry if there are a few grammatical errors and if this story is moving VERY slowly... D: (Also sorry if this chapter was too short...)Also, I HAVE decided to stick this story to the end, and could you guys tell me if this is your preferred chapter length? (Smaller, bigger, okay)<br>**

**Yes, the shuriken that Cissnei's using is the same as Yuffie's first weapon. :D**

**And you guys be sure to check out 'I want to be a Turk!' By aichioluv and also 'Storm' by Samantha Sheffield. (They're also Turk related stories)  
><strong>

**Please review~! And yes, I DO take anonymous reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Alan's making bets

**Hey guys! I hope you're liking the story so far! And I'm REALLY sorry that this story is progressing SO slowly -_- I think just 2-5 more chapters until a time jump and then another time jump that will start to overlap Crisis Core's timeline. I hope you guys are willing to stick with me on this story til the end!**

* * *

><p>The shuriken flung back to me, I raised my arm to catch it and amazingly enough, I did. "Bravo Cissnei!" Alan clapped from behind me, congratulating on my first ever catch. "Very nice!" He grinned. "You've been practicing while I've been gone haven't you?" He asked suspiciously, yet jokingly at the same time. He ruffled my hair, "well the teachers told me to expect great things from you, and I guess they're right!" He exclaimed, surprised that my teachers weren't exaggerating. "You have determination, that's a great quality to have you know." He smiled at me warmly, I did the same.<p>

"Thanks." I said, rather nonchalantly. Everybody has been telling me that, but not as much as telling me that you can't trust anyone because everyone was your enemy. _'I better watch out for that Reno kid then...' _I looked back at Alan, who was still ranting about determination.

"-So you'll never have to be in that situation!" He looked back down at me and apologized. "Sorry..." He laughed nervously. "I was starting to rant again wasn't I?" I laughed and nodded. I've known Alan practically ever since I've arrived at Shinra, and he's like my older brother.

"Come on Cissnei," he took back the 4-pointed shuriken. "I think you've made a lot of progress, you can have an early lunch." I beamed at him.

"Yay!" I ran to the door. "Aren't you coming?" I asked, whirling around to see him pick up his own shuriken.

"Yeah, not now though." He glanced up at me. "I'm going to practice for a while." He then spun around and threw the shuriken. His throw is a lot more smoother than mine, and a lot harder. The shuriken just went through the manikin like it was a warm knife through butter.

* * *

><p>After I had quickly slapped two sandwiches together, I had made another two for Alan. I snatched a piece of paper and a pen and wrote:<p>

_For Alan_

On it, just to make sure that no one would eat it instead... Still, it's not like a piece of paper would protect it. I shrugged it off and left floor 56, which was the main area for Turks to stay in. It was the where the lounge was and where we all ate dinner and breakfast. But we could just pop in for a quick lunch whenever we wanted, there wasn't a set time.

I didn't really like eating with the other Turks, it was kind of awkward, I was the practically only girl in this whole organization! I would usually just sit with Alan and his friends but it would still be rather awkward, counting that I didn't really know who I was sitting with.

I sighed and walked to the elevator. I didn't really have anything to do until dinner, and that was at six and that's about six hours away! I pressed floor 53 to go to the female Turks reside. _'Maybe I'll go read that books in my room...'_

Ever since I had got given my new room, there's been a big pile of books in it. I still don't know if they were supposed to be there, if someone had given them to me or if the previous person had left them and had forgotten to take them back with them.

I sighed again, wishing the elevator would hurry up so I could get to my room.

_Ding!_

"Finally," I muttered angrily to no one in particular. The doors slide open.

I walked to room 08, my apartment. It was actually pretty roomy for one person. I made my way into my room and browsed through the bookshelf that was in it, _'which book...' _I preferred fantasy and adventure, ever since reading a book including angels.

Angels were probably my favorite mythical creature, they had wings and in the book, it had taught me that wings symbolizes freedom.

I sighed, reminiscing. _'I wish I had wings like an angel.'_

* * *

><p>"Cissnei!" I heard someone call from outside my apartment. I had finally chosen a book called 'Tomorrow, when the war began.' Not a fantasy story but it did have adventure so that was good enough, and besides, that was the only book that looked interesting enough for me to read for six hours.<p>

"Coming!" I yelled, I placed the book down on the couch and opened the door. Alan was standing there with his hand midway in the air, about to knock on my door.

We made our way into the elevator and he clicked floor 56. "Hey, thanks for that sandwich." He said out of nowhere. I smiled, so the piece of paper did its duty after all.

"No problem," we were sent into an awkward silence.

After arriving at our destination, he spoke up. "You know, you could actually go on your first mission soon if you keep making progress like that." He referred to this mornings training session. "But I'm warning you, it's actually really hard putting training into practice when you're suddenly moving around and dodging..." He said, his voice full of alarm.

"Why don't you just give me more training?" He looked down at me while we walked.

"Well, once you've almost finished learning the shuriken, you'll get a few different trainers for evasive tactics and defensive tactics." He explained to me simply. I nodded, slightly disappointed. I didn't really like meeting new people, you have to make the perfect first impression and the worst part about that is that you only have on chance at one. Hence its name, a 'first' impression.

Alan pushed open the twin doors, leading to a room which kind of actually looked like a cafeteria if you really looked at it. There was a place where you get food, eat food and where to throw your food out. But that's not the only similarity it had to school cafeterias, it was also separated from the lower ranked Turks and the higher ranked. It was actually kind of funny.

"Alan, over here!" I heard a voice call him over. Alan grinned at his friend and went over to sit with him.

"Come on, Cissnei!" He gestured for me to go over as well.

"Hey, who's this?" I looked up to see a someone that never sat at our table before. One of Alan's best friends, Ethan, answered for me.

"Lucas, that's Cissnei." Ethan quickly said. 'Lucas' nodded.

"So... What weapon do you use, Cissnei?" Lucas said, trying to spark a conversation.

"Shurikens," I said monotonously. Lucas grinned.

"Just like your brother huh?" He gestured to Alan. Alan laughed. "Kind of 'like father like son'."

"Okay, that theory is completely wrong." I said, Lucas looked at me curiously. "First of all, he's not my Dad. Second, I'm a girl. And third, we're not related at all!" It got really awkward for them, I could tell. I mean, some girl, who isn't related to Alan is sitting within their group of friends. Plus, I was being the scientific me, always spoiling the fun. Or as they would call it, a 'smartarse'.

"So... She good at it?" Ethan, the gun wielder asked, not really paying attention to me.

"Yeah!" Alan replied enthusiastically, grinning at his friend.

"She's already caught it!" Ethan and Lucas both raised an eyebrow at this.

"Everyone can catch things..." Lucas said, still not paying to the person they were talking about._ 'Man... These people are oblivious...' _I thought to myself, slightly struggling to take the so called 'tender' steak.

"Hey," Alan said, picking up his fork which still had a piece of steak on it and using it to point at them. "It's hard to master the shuriken!" With that, he popped the meat into his mouth.

"Sure it is," Ethan rolled his eyes. "And besides, the shuriken looks like it should be a girls weapon." Alan narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, a challenge then." He said, defending himself. "After dinner we go to the trained area and you guys try to use a shuriken." Alan smirked. "Keyword: _try._" He held the 'y' for emphasis. "If you guys can do it, I'll give you both twenty bucks-" He said.

"And if we don't?" Ethan said slyly.

"You give me twenty bucks." The three men all smirked and agreed.

"It's on." I shook my head in disappointment. "What?" Lucas said, finally they paid some attention to me.

"You guys are so immature..." I got up and emptied my tray of leftovers. I left them, all stunned from what I said. _'Guys are so weird...'_

* * *

><p>Well, soon enough, Alan had dragged his two gun wielder friends off to the training center and I went as well... What? I wanted to see if they would find it hard!<p>

"Well, pick one." Alan walked to the table and made a sweeping motion over the shurikens, like he had done when it was my first try. Ethan grinned and took one that was quite different to the others. It had two blades and a handle in the middle, I believe it was called the Twin Viper_. _I flinched, I had read up on shurikens and the Twin Viper was one of the hardest to use. Ethan threw it up and caught it, probably to get a feel for it.

"You realize that one is one of the hardest to use, right?" Alan said, pointing at it with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, but I'm not a beginner!" Ethan said confidently, I wasn't surprised at his reaction. He was always kind of stubborn and I think he has a pretty big ego. I saw Lucas walk over to the table and grabbed the Boomerang. Funny thing is, that it's named after what it literately is!

Alan put no protest to Lucas using the Boomerang, I guess it was quite easy to use.

"Okay, you two try and hit one of those manikins." He pointed to the manikins that were ten meters away.

"Easy!" Ethan pumped his chest out, what he usually did before doing a challenge. He said it 'pumped' him up. Lucas smirked at Alan.

"That's easy!" He said, raising the boomerang to throw it. Ethan did the same. Alan just grinned and crossed his arms smugly, he backed away to stand next to me. "Get ready to catch them," he bent down to whisper in my ear. I smirked, honestly, I also had a suspicion that they would fail as well.

"Three, two," Alan gave them a countdown. They straitened up and aimed. "One, go!" They threw it at the same time, they both successfully hit the manikins and both cut them. Ethan turned around while Lucas kept watching the shurikens fly. "That was easy!" Ethan declared, at that moment, the shurikens can flying back. They had made the same mistake I had, they didn't expect it to come zooming back at their heads.

"Get down!" Lucas yelled, pulling Ethan down. Ethan had barely escaped, it literately took off the top of his hair.

I reached up and caught the Boomerang, trusting that Alan would do the same with the Twin Viper. "Pay up!" Alan grinned, they groaned and dipped their hands in their pockets, fishing out some cash. "Here..." Lucas grumbled, slapping the money into Alan's hand. Ethan did the same, not saying anything, wallowing in his defeat.

I grinned smugly, that just proved them wrong. _'Told you using shurikens were hard! Even a little girl can use it better than you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I bet some of you are going 'This story is SO drabbly!' But let me just tell you now, it's about Cissnei's life so I want to cover most of it and how she lived (In my imagination).<strong>

**A one on the shuriken names, they are all based off Yuffie's Weapon so they may seem a little familiar to you!**

**And also, that 'Guys are so weird' thing, I implied for that to be in here xD I can't really help it though... My school is filled with weird boys -_- They go around with their friends stealing each others shoes, and even trying to dunk their pencil cases in the toilet! I mean come on! O_O Are all boys like this or something?  
><strong>

**Please review~! _Reviews are like cookies... And EVERYONE loves cookies! ~ _I got that off someones profile. So if you like cookies, REVIEW! And could you guys also tell me if was boring? I found it slightly boring when I was proofreading it... _I DO TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!_  
><strong>


	3. Stamina and Evasion

**:D R&R people! I'm trying to update as regularly as possible, that's probably why I'm updating every few days or so. So... Enjoy :D And also, I'll now be starting to put some dates in, because there will be a few time skips, so beware! And BE SURE TO READ MY AUTHOR NOTES!**

* * *

><p><strong>4April/1991**

After three long months, I had finally begun my stamina and evasion classes. I would have to say that stamina is the hardest, also because we had to be trained in groups, that was pretty annoying. Then our trainer would work us to that at the end we would be sweating and wheezing like pigs! I hated it. But evasion was actually pretty fun! It had fun rolls and flips and all kinds of dodges! The only minus is that it's only ten minutes after stamina so all of us are still tired from the intense training (still in a group).

"Cissnei, you better get to stamina." Alan said to me nonchalantly. I had just finished my breakfast, and stamina sessions would be one and a half hours, it begins at 9:00am.

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed, walking out of the room.

I had created a schedule now! Firstly, I would get out of bed at about six, seven-ish to just head to the gym for some running, then I would just have a shower. I would usually finish around eight so then I would just go for a thirty minute solo shuriken training session. Then, I would finally go have a big breakfast, and I would go stamina right after.

But we had actually just changed the shuriken time because now the evasion session overlaps with the shuriken training so we just changed it to three in the afternoon.

I went into the elevator and pushed 53. I frowned, walking out and into my room to retrieve our sports uniform. Apparently, we had to wear a sports uniform to prevent our usual ones getting all sweaty. I didn't really see that point of that, I mean when we're out on our missions they would just be sweaty as well!

After slipping them on and grabbing my drink bottle, I walked to the field where we trained... Wait... Let me rephrase that: Where we were worked like slaves.

After seeing me arrive, our stupid mean coach, Mr Anderson, started to take the role. "Jason?"

"Yes."

"Sam?"

"Yes." I sighed, the process was so boring. He would just call our name and then we would say 'yes', and if we weren't there on time, he would make us do two extra laps of the field. Hey, don't go thinking that's easy! This field is like 500ms!

"-Ben?"

"Yes."

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Reno?" I perked up, that was an interesting name...

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Cissnei?"

"Yes!" I said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Okay, everyone's here." He peered around, counting our head to double check out numbers. "Okay, today we're going to be doing something different." Everyone buzzed at his remark, I guess we all hated stamina! "This class isn't just stamina," we all were surprised at this.

"This is also kind of like team work and co-operation." I was confused, "you will learn to work together." He explained. "But not just with the people here now, more like, with anyone you run into." He said calmly. I nodded. "Okay, Cissnei, Alex, Josh, Sam, Reno and Michael in one group and the rest in one." He said, picking off random names. The boys in my group groaned, probably because they didn't want to work with a girl, then again, I couldn't say that I wasn't happy either. But, that was kind of my fault for being the only girl in the Turks.

"You guys have to work very cooperatively or you won't win!" We all perked up, he sighed. "Yes, it's a competition." Everyone grinned at each other, including me. "You have to all weave through the cones, jump the pole," we followed his eyes to a very high pole. I kind of doubt that some people can do it, seeing the fitness level of some people. "Step through each of those tires." This was sounding more and more like an army training course. "Crawl through the tunnel and then each of you must throw a ball into that hoop, one by one." He put a lot of emphasis on 'one by one'. "Balance on that plank, holding hands and then climb the wall, then slide to the finish flag!" The wall had hand holds, which was a relief. We all grinned and eyed the opposition.

There was actually two of the same course so that it could be more accurate than timing. Mr Anderson walked to the finishing side and gave us a countdown. "Three," we all lined up, ready to go. "Two! One, go!" We all zoomed off in a straight line.

We all cleared the cones by ease, but the second stage gave all of us trouble. Once after clearing that, we made our way to the tires. It required a lot of leg strength and I'm telling you, I don't think this is actually teamwork right now... We were already starting to get a little puffed. I dived into the tunnel, and then crawling as quickly as I could, not wanting to be a road block. We were about to head off into the next stage but Michael was still in the tunnel. Alex actually had to go back inside and then basically pull him out! I grinned, _' pretty good teamwork.' _But that was nothing compared to the ones coming up next.

After shooting the hoops, which was pretty easy, we had got up to the plank. We all got a little awkward here, we wanted to win and we were a little ahead but the boys were arguing who would hold my hand... "Ugh! You guys are so childish!" I grabbed someones hand and walked across the plank at a fast speed, occasionally looking back to see if I was going too fast, luckily I wasn't. "Last obstacle guys!" I yelled back, trying to give some encouragement. I pulled myself onto the high climbing wall. There was a flat part at the top, presumably for a rest or something, but this was where it required the most teamwork and efficiency.

I would be sitting at the top, pulling people up while Alex would be at the bottom, pushing people up and after they had gone up, they would slide down (there was an opposite side which was flat). After helping Alex up, we both ran to the finish line, puffing and wheezing.

"Very nice!" Our coach congratulated us. He glanced at his watch. "Well you guys are practically dieing so I guess I'll just end the session now..." We all shouted in joy, rushing away. I guess he was in a good mood today.

After changing into some for comfortable clothes, I took a big mouthful of water from my drink bottle. "Aaaah." I sighed, the water did its job of quenching my thirst. For once, I didn't want to go to learn evasion tactics for two reasons. One, I'd rather stay here and laze around. Two, I'm just too tired. I looked at the clock, it was almost ten-thirty. I groaned, only ten more minutes until more fitness. I walked over to my sports uniform to put it back on again, I don't know why I even took it off for... Oh well, I've got to put it again on now.

* * *

><p>Our evasion trainer was a lot more nicer than Mr Anderson. Mr Anderson would just push us around and then make us die, while this trainer, Mr Wilson, was a lot kinder but still somewhat strict.<p>

"-Okay, that's good." He smiled at us. "Everyone's here. So I presumed that Mr Anderson has given you guys a teamwork exercise?" We nodded, not really understanding why he would care about it. "Because we're going to do another one!" We all groaned, I guess none of us wanted to be treated like pigs again, Mr Wilson laughed at our reaction. "This one won't really be a tiring one though..." I perked up, glad that my muscles won't have to be sore the next day.

"You're going to be in the same teams as the teams you were put in while in Mr Anderson's class." He said quickly, wanting to start the activity sooner. "Hang on..." He sprinted off to a storeroom to retrieve something, we all stood and waited like loyal dogs. He came back with some objects that resembled a gun... "Here," he passed each of us one. And sure enough, they were guns. "Okay, I'm not breaking the law because these are paintball guns. "We all grinned, all of us had played before, but we never thought it could be used as a training technique.

"Put these on as well,'' he said while taking out some blue and red sashes and handing to us. After we had put them on, he actually gave us some more gear. "Here, you guys might want to wear these as well. The paintballs hurt you know..."

* * *

><p>He had lead us into some sort of obstacle course. "Here, you can use these tires and walls as forts or bases," Mr Wilson explained. We all looked around, seeing how this place works. "Okay, so whoever gets the most paint on the other team wins!" He said, backing away from us. "And remember, use your evasion techniques!" He got out of the chamber like room. "Go!" His voice echoed around the big room, we charged at the other team, not showing any mercy.<p>

It seemed like I was the only person that was actually dodging, the other people were just firing and hiding. "Cissnei, you go in to get them!" I heard someone call out from behind me, sounded like the guy called 'Reno'... I rolled my eyes, _'sure... Just send the girl in so you don't get hurt!' _"You're the best evader!" _'...' _

"Alright..." I did another roll to get closer. I kind of felt like a spy, doing flips and dodges to go and 'infiltrate' the enemies hideout.

"Get her!" I heard someone yell, I had an urge to laugh. It was obviously directed to me, I mean, I was the only girl here. I got flat on the ground before jumping up and shooting them to bits! Well, the best that a paintball gun can do anyway...

_Buzz!_

There was a giant sound, it was like a bee had just flown on front of a microphone. "Stop!" The trainers voice echoed through the room again. He walked through the door. "Very nice, Cissnei!" He congratulated me quickly. All the others seemed to glare at me, the trainers would usually never complement someone as an individual, they will only complement you as a group.

"Well, that's it for today." He concluded the long, painful session by waving us off.

After we all disappeared, just before I walked into the elevator, I heard someone call my name. "Cissnei!" I twisted around, seeing a red-haired boy running towards me. "Hey, nice going in the training session!" I grinned. "I'm Reno by the way!" He beamed back. _'Wow... He sure grins a lot...' _I laughed. "What? Is my name weird or something?" He frowned down at me, he was about ten centimeters taller than me.

"Nothing..." I defended myself, slightly retreating at his change of aura. He grinned again and punched me on my shoulder in a friendly way.

"Hey, it's nothing!" He teased me, it was my turn to frown now. First he seems all friendly, gets all angry for no reason and now he's friendly again? He seems like the guy that our teachers always told us about.

While in the academy, our teachers had started to always tell us 'everyone is your enemy, no matter how kind they seem, they will always have a selfish motive.' I was only about five at the time so after about three years of getting told that, it was just kind of natural for me to believe that!

And right now, that saying was echoing around in my head.

I turned around and walked into the elevator, what I should have done about two minutes ago until 'Reno' came along. I pressed 53 and the door slid closed. "Aw... Cissnei!" I heard Reno's voice come in at the last second.

Something tells me that I'm going to spend a lot of time together with that guy...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that gives you a better impression of how Cissnei lives :D <strong>

**I'm REALLY sorry if this story is boring you, but TRUST me, the next chapter will be more interesting and there will be some character development. So please don't stop reading this story! D: Please, please, please, please, please, please! Don't!**

**Aichioluv, I've proofread more this time! Although still not as carefully as I should though xD But yeah... If you notice anything, just tell me in the PM :D  
><strong>

**The next chapter will be about when Cissnei is about 13/14ish and she'll be going on her first mission :D So just bear through the boringness (If you're finding it boring).  
><strong>


	4. My name

**Hello again ;) I'm actually pretty open for suggestions of what will happen in the story, so you don't have to be intimidated by sharing an idea!**

**Anyway, be sure to R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I just realized I haven't done one... So, I don't own ANYTHING you recognize, except my interpretation of Cissnei's name.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3February/1996**

Its been five years and I've finally earned the right to go on my first mission! I'm so happy! But strangely enough, I don't think anything's changed much... Well, I have improved my skill and all that but emotionally... Nothing. On the brighter side though, I've actually become friends with Reno... The guy that I didn't really trust before... _'Well at least I have one friend right?'_

"Hey Cissnei!" I laughed, that's funny. I was just thinking about him. "You ready for our first mission?" He asked, giving me his usual goofy grin.

We were kind of like classmates in a way, because we're 'graduating' at the same time...

"I guess so," I replied in a monotone. He became slightly frustrated.

"Why are you so serious all the time?" He whined with his arms limp beside him, he began to laugh at his own behavior. I laughed, he can be so weird sometimes but when he's being serious, he's really serious.

"Oh, shut it." I punched his arm playfully. I looked at his watch while I was at it. It was 10:47, only about a few more hours until twelve, then, our rookie days were over. I smiled at the thought. "Hey, I'm going to go for one last session on the training area." I ran off.

"See ya!" He called after me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the target practice center and grabbed my official weapon, Rekka. I liked it because ever since using the 4-point Shuriken, I had developed a taste for thin and long bladed shurikens. I also liked it because it had red and touches of silver occasionally, cool color scheme if you ask me.<p>

"Getting ready for your first mission, huh?" I turned to see Alan and Ethan. It seems like my first mission was everyone's topic today!

"Well, I guess you could say that..." I threw the shuriken and watched it sail through the air.

"Then what are you doing?" Ethan asked, I wasn't surprised that it was him who asked that. He was like the person who was overconfident and a bit nosy. Man, I would hate for him to be my superior. But still, in a way, he already is. It's just that I don't officially have to take orders from him, but it's not like I'd ever want to.

"Just enjoying my last few hours as a rookie." I said, catching the blade and throwing it again. I saw Alan nod from the corner from my eye.

"Well yeah, rookie days the best..." He said. I caught it and spun around.

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused. "I thought that going on missions were... You know, fun!" Ethan and Alan exchanged glances and laughed.

"Well, you'll see what I mean soon..." They walked out of the room, leaving me to wallow in my own confusion. Trying to ignore what they said, I continued my last training session.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, I was in some 'professional' gear that Mr Wilson had given us at our last training session. I had to wear a black suite for the rest of my life, oh joy. Still, it was better than wearing one of those ugly blue ones that the boys were given.<p>

Alan kept telling me I should do something with my hair, instead of just leaving it down, like I usually do. But it was either that or a ponytail, which I always wore for my training sessions but I grew out of that because I just couldn't be bothered doing it up everyday.

I walked into the elevator and pressed floor 50, a bit different from what I usually go to but I'm pretty sure this was the floor I was told to go to for the meeting thing.

_Ding!_

I walked out, I was starting to really nervous. I know I didn't really have to do anything but it's just all the people! I've been told that when people get accepted/promoted from rookie to pro, there will be a big party or something... All the Turks will be there, un-including the ones that were out on a mission. "Hey!" I heard Reno call... Again. "You look great!"

I rolled my eyes. More typical Reno behavior, just making fun of me again. But it's not like I don't make fun of him... I changed the subject. "You know which room it is?" I asked quickly. He laughed nervously.

"I was hoping you would know that..." I sighed. Just at that moment, Lucas rushed out of a room on our left.

"Guys!" He panted. "It's going to start soon, get in here!" He dragged us in, not really caring if he messed up our uniform. "Sit." He hissed to us as someone important looking walked up to the front of the room holding something that was laminated.

"Welcome!" The person yelled to everyone, easily earning their attention. "I am Charles Lexington, and I am here to present you with your official rights to be called a Turk!" Some of the rookies 'wooed', only to be given a quick glare from presumably, the actual boss of the Turks.

The rest was pretty boring, the Charles guy would just call people up by their first name only, hand them their certificate and then they could choose to give a speech. Afterward, they would just assemble in a line behind him. Real fun isn't it?

"Cissnei," I looked up from the ground and walked up. By the time I got up beside him, I discovered that he's got my speech covered. "Now Cissnei is a very special Turk!" Some people who weren't paying attention, like me, looked up at this remark. "She is the only female and the youngest to join the Turks!" He handed me my certificate. It was very fancy, it had borders, and had 'Cissnei' in gold writing. "Give her a hand!" Everyone clapped, but probably Reno and Alan were clapping the loudest. I blushed and shrunk into the line.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was over. I think the only positive about that celebration was that it had good food.<p>

I walked out of the room, only to be called back inside. "Cissnei, come here." I turned to see that everyone had left, except for Charles and I. "Cissnei, I thought that this would be the best time to tell you that 'Cissnei' isn't your real name." He got his glass of wine and sipped from it while I was standing there being shocked.

"B-but..." I managed to choke out.

"Yes, I thought you would be surprised." He said monotonously.

"Well what is it?" I shouted at him, almost demanding him.

"Hey, remember, I am your boss now." I calmed myself down, wanting to hear more information. "Okay, if I tell you..." I sighed, _'why does this have to be a deal? It's just my name!' _"You must not reveal it."

"Why?" I slightly whined.

"Because 'Cissnei' is your fake name, I guess you could say." I tilted my head in confusion. He sighed. "Well, because you have no parents, we have the legal rights to be your guardian." I nodded, absorbing the news. "Then, in simplified terms, we handed those right over to Alan. He was the one who discovered you in that old orphanage anyway." I frowned.

"So what's my name?" I was getting impatient with this guy.

"I'm getting to that part." I sighed while he took another sip of his whine before continuing. "Because he's your guardian, he wanted your name to be Cissnei." I grinned, that was cool. I really liked my name, or my fake name. "Your original name is Amber Hartly." I nodded, Amber wasn't that bad I guess.

"So why don't you guys want me to tell anyone?" He sighed yet again. I could tell he was getting annoyed by me, probably why he changed the agreement.

"Okay, you can, but just don't give it to anyone that's not in the Turks." I nodded again. There was an awkward silence. "You can go now..." I laughed nervously.

"Sorry..." I rushed outside.

* * *

><p>"Amber Hartly, huh?" Reno thought about my new name. "Got a nice ring to it if you ask me." I smiled, that was nice to know.<p>

"You can still call me 'Cissnei' though." Reno laughed.

"That's good, 'cause I don't really want to learn to call you Amber!" I smirked at his stupid remark. His aura changed again. "Hey, do you know when our first mission is?" He suddenly asked, becoming more hyped.

"I think we start in two days." I replied, but not before having a think. Reno sighed, sounding like a giant waking from his long sleep.

"Aw! I can't wait that long!" He whined.

"Well, at least we get a break from training, right?" I said, trying to be positive, despite the fact that I was pretty disappointed as well.

"Okay, there's three problems there." I sighed, I feel a rant coming on... "One, we've already stopped training. Two, we've already had a rest for a month now!" I rolled my eyes. "And three, I know you want to go as soon as possible as well!" _'Wow, much shorter rant then I expected... Ma_y_be I've just been hanging around Alan too much...'_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I waved it off and began to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said, putting a lot of emphasis on 'you'.

"Going to ask Alan how we know when we get a mission and stuff." I said, turning around to face him again.

"Can I come too?" He asked, he looked like a puppy that didn't want to be left behind.

"Sure," I laughed as he hurried along to my side.

* * *

><p>"Well usually, the boss would just call you to his office and give you a mission." Alan explained.<p>

"Is it that Charles Remington guy?" I asked, I don't really like him.

"Yes, and his name is Lexington." Alan corrected me. I sighed, _'great.'_ "Well, we also actually have a chart... But it's pretty confusing..." Reno sighed this time.

"Aw man! I hate maths!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys picked up the sarcasm in this chapter! xD Oh, and I promise, 1-2 chapters from now, there DEFINITELY will be character development for Cissnei!<strong>

**But I hope I'm not boring you guys! xD I don't want to lose any readers so even if you don't have an account on here, just review and let me know! I DO ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**

Click Here

l

l

l

\l/


	5. Modeheim Part 1

**HEY! :D I'm starting just to update regularly because it's the weekend... But I should be practicing flute...**

**Okay, I have noticed that Reno is a little OOC... But I'm going to make him more... 'Jock-y like'. Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, all the new Turks have to go to Mr Lexington's office." Lucas said to me. <em>'Mr Lexington?' <em>I thought, I thought he should call him 'Charles'..._ 'Meh, oh well.'_

"Why?" I said, concentrating back onto topic.

"Missions-" He got cut off by me running off. Yes, even at the age of thirteen, I still cut people off mid-way, despite the fact that I know it's rude...

"Thanks!" I yelled back to him when I was just about to round a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>5February/1996**

I ran to Charles Lexington's office, which happened to also be on floor 50. I barged into the room, earning everyone's attention for a few seconds. "Well I'm guessing everyone's here then..." I heard some guy whisper to his friends. I would have given him a glare but I was too busy trying to find a spare seat.

The office was pretty large, and today it was set up in an arrangement enough for about twenty people. I found a seat in the middle and settled in. Except I couldn't really see what was happening because everyone's heads were towering over mine, don't forget that I am the youngest here!

"Well as you should know, this is just a one time only meeting." I heard Charles voice from the front. "Usually, it will be a private meeting or you can take a look at the chart we have in the lounge." I heard some snickering from the back of the room. They said something like 'good luck trying to understand.' "We have assigned you all missions. You will be paired with one of the others sitting here, as well as a Turk with experience." By now, I was looking at the carpeted floor and seeing if you could make pictures out of the texture... I had done this for the last two days in my own room because I had absolutely nothing to do...

Soon, it was just like training classes. He would call out our name and some other peoples names, then you could leave. I really wish that they would come up with a new system. "Cissnei and Elliot." I stood up, like we should have. "You will be paired, along with Ethan. Your mission will begin tomorrow, at three and you may receive a PHS on your way out." I began to take my leave, also remembering to get a 'PHS' which was some kind of fancy name for cell phone I guess

. _'I don't know who that 'Elliot guy is...But why do I have to be paired with Ethan?' _I though angrily. He was the last person I would want to go on a mission with.

"Cissnei, we're gonna be going to a snowy place so be ready for that." Ethan walked passed me while the sliding doors closed. I watched him disappear around the corner before doing the same, but in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>I ran to the training room and received Rekka hastily. I walked out the room and into the lounge, hopefully, Ethan would be here. There was only thirty more minutes until we left for my first mission. "Hey Cissnei." I turned around, hoping to see him but seeing Reno instead.<p>

"Hey, you know where Ethan is?" I asked him quickly.

"I think he's on the helipad." He replied monotonously. I thanked him quickly before rushing off. You know, come to think of it... There's just something about me and rushing off when in the middle of a conversation...

After hastily bursting into the elevator and bumping into some people, I got to the helipad. Sure enough, Ethan and that other rookie was there. They looked like they were waiting for me... _'Woops...' _"Sorry I'm late!" I said, running to get to them. I was lucky the helicopter hadn't started yet or else I wouldn't be able to hear a thing. "Say, what are we doing Ethan?" The rookie asked, Ethan looked down at him.

"Modeheim was having some troubles with monsters so they just sent some people over there to exterminate them. But apparently, they didn't. So now they're sending even more people. That enough info, Elliot?" Elliot nodded, taking some time to process the information.

"So it is in the mountain place!" I exclaimed, slightly glad that Ethan wasn't trying to trick me... Except going somewhere slightly layered up won't really effect me unless we're going to a beach...

"Hey, you guys better get in the plane!" I heard the pilot yell, his voice was thick with impatience.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ethan yelled back to him, "you guys got your weapons?" He said, scanning if we were armed or not. After double checking our gear, we boarded the plane, which happened to have some mercenaries inside. Probably here to help.

After two long hours of flying, you could see empty snowy plains, almost showing no sign of life. The mountain peaks were in the distance, faded into shades of blue. It was beautifully yet eerie at the same time. And the snow was falling like dead flies! Probably every second, one thousand flakes fell from the murky gray sky, showing no trace that the sun had ever existed.

I regretted not layering on some even more clothes before we left. It was going to be as cold as being frozen into a freaking glacier!

I looked over to my new partners, I guess you could say. Ethan's expression showed no sign of amusement, just annoyance that he would have to be staying here. While Elliot on the other hand looked absolutely thrilled to be here.

"No pain, no gain... Right?" Ethan muttered quietly to himself, even though I'm sure everyone could hear.

"Wow... This place is great!" Elliot announced to everyone, not that we really cared. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, this guy's way to optimistic.

There was a light crunching sound as the helicopter landed in the snow, it kind of reminded me of the sound when you take a bite of your cereal. We took that was a queue to get out. Although it wasn't cold as I expected it to be, it was still cold enough to give you a frostbite if you didn't have a jacket. The mercenaries stayed in front of us, almost serving as guides. "You guys better stick close." Ethan shouted over the constant howl of the wind.

"Tell me something I don't know..." I muttered to myself angrily. "Why do they have to send two rookies on a mission like this?" I frowned as the wind batted tufts of hair into my face and an occasional one to my eye.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ethan yelled angrily, although the anger wasn't directed at me. More at Shinra for sending us here in the first place.

"You know, I don't see why you guys are so negative about this!" Elliot exclaimed from my left. "It may be cold, but it's still fun!" I glared at him, I could tell Ethan was slightly put off by Mr Optimistic as well, because he just let out a massive sigh.

Tramping through the mountain was actually quite fun once the wind dies down. "Nice view..." I whispered breathlessly from the long climb, taking a short break. I really wanted my drink bottle right now, I could do without it but every time I take a breathe, it feels like the freezing air just freezes all the moisture in my mouth.

"Come on, Cissnei!" Ethan yelled, just about to turn a corner. Elliot was standing next to him, also admiring the view.

"Fine..." I hiked up to where he was and sighed again. "We going to get there soon?" I frowned, we had almost been walking for a hour now!_ 'I hope Reno's first mission is more better than this...' _I thought, while imagining him somewhere nice and warm. I really envied my imagination, always making me feel worse...

"Yeah, just a few more minutes..." I rolled my eyes, he's been saying that for the last thirty minutes. Then, as if the luck had finally gone in my favor, the small town appeared over the snow. My spirits rose with happiness and relief that we have finally arrived! But I'm still pretty annoyed that the helicopter left...

"Yes!" I ran to the bottom of the small hill and jumped out of joy. Earning some attention from the mercenaries at the back of their group. Ethan laughed at my childish behavior, I quickly composed myself. "Hey, that was a one time only thing!" I shouted back to him, crossing my arms. That only made him laugh more.

"Alright, come on." He said, calmly walking passed me. "You guys do want some hot chocolate right?" He asked, his tone sounded sly. I eyed him suspiciously. I had to be real careful around him, he was always trying to play tricks on me. But luckily, none of them haven't gone too far yet, although some have made me cry when i was about eight or seven-ish.

"How are we supposed to get it?..." I narrowed my eyes at him. _'Wow, I'm being pretty childish today... Oh, well... Just a one time thing...' _

"At the inn." He said in a 'duh' tone. I grinned, finally making sense of what he meant. Elliot laughed at us.

"You guys are being so childish!" I rolled my eyes, I'm sure Ethan was doing the same.

"He just likes to play tricks on me!" I defended myself.

"But your so fun to play tricks on!" I gave him a glare, then stomping off to the inn. I was freezing out here, and Elliot is really pushing his luck with me. I'm going to be giving him the cold shoulder if he's that optimistic all the time.

As I walked in the building, it was like feeling the refreshing cool air on your face but this time, it was with warm air. It was almost just crisp with heat, radiating from the small inn. It was lit dimly with a orange light, really giving it a warm feel to it.

"Hey, you're a Turk aren't you?" I heard someone call out from a corner. I turned to face a man with jet black hair, paired with brown eyes. "Are you here to help with the monsters?" He asked, his voice seemed very shaken. I turned around, surveying other peoples expressions. They all seemed pretty shocked.

"Yeah..." I replied weakly. There was some 'yays' and 'hoorays', they all seemed pleased that people were coming to help.

"We should have a bonfire!" Someone else shouted, they were sure happy...

"How long has it been since the last group of people came to help?" I asked, not really wanting to prod too deep but I was getting too curios about these people's situations.

Everyone got rather silent. "Three months," there was a reply from the right side of me. I was rather shocked, _'three months? It took three months for Shinra to respond to them?' _Elliot and Ethan walked through the door, completely destroying the awkwardness that was in the air. "So?..." Ethan said, after everyone focused onto them. "How 'bout those drinks?" As if nothing had happened, the civilians resumed what they were doing previously. Very confused, Ethan walked up to me. "Uh... What was that about?"

"Dah... N-nothing!" I spat out, trying to act natural. Ethan remained suspicious for a while but let it slide.

"Alright..." He walked over to the counter. "Uh... Checking in for the Turk booking we had..." He said to the lady. She smiled warmly.

"Okay," she looked down and tapping a few letters on her keyboard. "And you said something about the drinks before when you came in?" She asked kindly. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, two hot chocolates for the kids." He replied, getting out his wallet while I frowned.

"I am not a kid anymore!" I shouted to him. He made no reply to me. The host walked into some kind of Staff Only room and came out with two cups, steaming. "Here you go," she handed them to him. "Oh, and here are your keys to the room." She gave them to him, but seeing he had two hands full, she took one cup out of his left hand and replaced them with the key. I walked over, seeing that no one was going to be able to carry the glass that was sitting on the table. "Elliot! Over here!" Elliot shot his around and walked over, taking his share of hot chocolate and taking a sip.

"Come on, we better get to our rooms." Ethan walked up the stairs with us trailing behind slowly, making sure not to spill our drinks. He unlocked a door and made a sweeping motion, "well this is our room." I froze on the spot, Elliot almost crashed into me from behind.

"Don't I get a separate room?" I asked, my voice was slightly shaking. I have no plans of spending nights in the same room as Mr Optimistic and Mr Likes-to-play-tricks-on-me-because-apparently-he-finds-it-fun over here. Ethan shrugged, "they didn't have enough rooms..." I took some deep breaths, calming down and then walked into the room.

"Well at least it's not shabby..." I tried to be positive.

* * *

><p>We didn't really do any work for that night because Elliot claimed that he was too worn out. I doubt he is though, I mean, I'm a girl that's younger than him and I'm fine! Well, not counting the fact that my legs were a little sore.<p>

"We should get to sleep." Ethan replied from my left.

"Yeah..." Elliot agreed, even more further from the left. I had chosen to sleep next to the wall on the right. I sighed and laid back down on my bed, putting my shuriken on my little bed side table. "Goodnight then." I tucked myself in and closed my eyes, waiting for the light to click off. Ethan got out and closed it, also bidding us goodnight.

I slipped into sleep, but not a long one for sure.

* * *

><p>About at midnight, I was woken up by people shouting and screaming outside. "Help!" There was a high pitched scream, sending chills down my spine. It was followed by some growls, definitely not human. I shot out of my bed and quickly whipped my suit and pants on as fast as my body would allow me to. I didn't really care if anything was on backwards, I gave a quick glance around to see if Ethan and Elliot had woken up. They had, they were doing the same that I had just done. I grabbed my shuriken and sprinting to the door. "Wait!" Ethan yelled at me.<p>

"What?" I screamed back, not wanting to waste time.

"Wait for me and Elliot!" He grabbed his gun from the drawer. "Hurry up, Elliot!" He shouted, he was getting impatient as well.

"Alright, alright!" He grabbed something from under his pillow, a Nunchuck. _'Nice hiding place...' _I shook my head and ran out the door.

"Go, go, go!" Ethan rushed me. I would have told him to be quiet but I had too much adrenaline to do that. I surged through the door, leading to the frozen land. My lungs ached as I took a deep breath, I used the best of my ability to ignore it. But that was very easy if you could see through my eyes.

There was a bonfire, still burning steadily as people lay on the ground. Dead. I looked around, taking in the moment. There was monsters, attacking the civilians. I froze again, but for a completely different reason. As Elliot and I were standing as if we were glued to the ground, Ethan yelled at us to snap us out of our daze. "Okay, this is a really tough first mission, I know. But just concentrate!" He screamed, his voice was shaky. I turned to him and tried to say something, but I've lost my voice from the horror unfolding in front of me. I just nodded and ran off, trying to fulfill my duty as a Turk.

As I managed to kill some monsters, I realized that they were Bandersnatches, a very fierce wolf-like creature. They had massive fangs, they could probably just kill you in on bite. I spun around, seeing one coming at me. I drew my shuriken back, harvesting all the strength that I had left as one charged at me, ready to kill.

With a simple throw, it fell to the ground, blood seeping out it's side. I was grateful that it was at night, because I did not need to see this. But it wasn't that helpful that there was a fire burning and the moon shining like a light bulb!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" There was another scream, I turned to the direction of it. Desperately trying to find the source.

"Look out!" Elliot's voice, hit my eardrums painfully, almost louder than the scream. I looked up to see another monster, already pouncing at me. I was frozen again, at the worst time possible. There was a flash of silver metal, the beast yelped and flopped to the side. I looked over to see Elliot standing with his weapon rather proudly. "Thanks," I quickly thanked him and continued my search for where the scream came from. Elliot nodded and continued what he was doing.

My eyes had adjusted well to the darkness by now, "help..." There was a weak whimper to my left, I whirled my head around to see a building, almost completely run down. I rushed in, seeing a small figure huddled in a corner. "Are you okay?" I asked gently, not wanting to startle them.

"Who are you?" A feminine voice asked innocently. I crouched down, seeing a small girl with brown messy hair, probably only nine years old. I smiled at her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm Cissnei, I'm a Turk." She seemed to perk up at this. "I'm going to get you out of here!" I said, trying to get her onto my back.

"Ow!" She yelped in pain, "I think my ankle's broken..." I frowned, trying to find a way to avoid her getting killed.

"You just stay here okay? Don't make a sound." She nodded, looking up at me.

"Okay, Cissnei." I smiled at how brave she was. Only at nine years of age and she was willing to trust a complete stranger.

I made my way out, I didn't want her to die. "She'll live, I know it." I whispered to myself. I wish I didn't way that, because I probably just jinxed it. Because just at that moment, when I came outside of the shabby place, a Bandersnatch leaped its way into the doorway. "NO!" I screamed, it scratched her along her stomach at the moment I had thrown my shuriken. I've learned the two words that signified regret.

_If only_ I didn't let her stay alone.

_If only _I didn't let my guard down.

_If only _she had some way of defense.

The Bandersnatch, dropped to the ground, dead. I rushed to the girl, leaving the shuriken to dig itself into the wall. I tried to use cura, _'No! I didn't bring any materia?' _A tear ran down my cheek, Alan had actually taught me how to use materia, and I didn't even bring any? I'm so stupid!

"I'm so sorry..." She smiled, even though she was about to leave this world.

"No, it's not your fault..." She comforted. I hugged her, _'maybe Ethan has some materia!' _There was a pang of hope. I carried her to him, now completely ignoring the fact she had a broken ankle.

"Ethan!" There were still some monsters left. They were still busy fighting. I ran to his side. "You have to help this girl!" He ignored me. "Ethan!" I yelled, he finally turned to me as the last Bandersnatch was killed. He looked down at the girl, with a look of pity on his face, then to me.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about it..." I placed her on the ground, while I let the information sink in.

Her eyes slowly flutter shut. I watched her chest, making sure she was still breathing. It rises and falls. It never rises again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle* This will lead to character development though... So it had to be done :( <strong>

**I also hoped you enjoyed my battle scene, I was putting it off xD And also, I'm sorry if there's any errors in this, because I didn't really proofread... Just skim-read, proofread... But I did do it three times!... So I still deserve a little credit...  
><strong>

**And if you guys haven't noticed, I'm trying to be more descriptive :D Fun fact (while I'm at it): When I typed: **With a simple throw, it fell to the ground, blood seeping out it's side.** I felt sick... I never thought my brain could be that violent xD  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: The part of '_if only' _was not my original idea... I believe it was from the movie Babe: Pig in the city. I just couldn't help but use it!  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW~! And PLEASE also tell me if you think the fight scene was good.**


	6. Modeheim Part 2

**Okay, so the reason why I made Modeheim into two chapters is because I thought the chapter was getting a LITTLE too long for my liking. I prefer about 2000+ words, and this almost got to 4000+! A little too much in my opinion. But you guys can just let me know how long you prefer your chapters :D**

**I'm starting to ramble now... So I'm just going to start the chapter before this little authors note gets longer than the chapter! IT WILL CONTINUE ON, RIGHT FROM WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF! (They'll be returning to Shinra soon, in this chapter)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I choked at my own spit. Elliot places his hand on my shoulder, hoping to comfort me. It worked like a miracle. I looked at him from my peripheral vision, for once, he wasn't all 'happy - happy'. Honestly, if someone didn't just die right in front of my eyes, I would be smirking.<p>

Ethan looked down at the girl and began to walk away. An infantryman came up to me. "Suck it up, man." I glared at him. "You can't save everyone," he hit my back playfully. "This is something you're going to see everyday, it's just part of your job."

Then suddenly, some green wisps appeared in front of me. I looked down, the small girl was disintegrating? Her body was taken up with light green rays of light, drifting up into the air and then finally disappearing. I stood, shocked at what just happened. The mercenary spoke up again. "Life Stream," he said, as if he knew what I was going to ask him. I finally walked away from the spot that I was supposedly glued to.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up at eight. And did my usual routine. Get dressed, wash up, eat. I has just barely finished breakfast, "hey, does anyone have a cura on them?" I asked, getting some people's attention effectively.<p>

"Nah!" There was a muffled reply of ten people saying 'no' at the same time. I sighed, someone came running up to me.

"Hey, I have a cure, if that's okay!" Yet another mercenary came up to me, handing out a green translucent orb. I grinned at the kind man.

"Thanks!" I replied, now walking out the door of the inn. I walked around, taking a big look at the mess. No one was here, except the Shinra employees, no more civilians.

There was blood everywhere, there were slain monsters scattered everywhere but no human bodies. _'Life Stream...' _I bit my bottom lip as a sensation of uneasiness washed over me, I didn't like looking at the bloodstained snow. It would just be pure white and then suddenly a patch of red, getting lighter and lighter as the patch grows bigger. It was like how a puddle dries out, the outside it faint while the center is heavy with a large layer of water. Only in this case, the puddle of blood will never dry out.

I walked into the building where I met the helpless child. I grabbed my shuriken and heaved it out of the wall it was dug into. As I turned to make my exit, I looked at the corner where the girl was. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I walked over, crouching down and remembering what it looked like before, when it wasn't stained with blood. My face grew dark.

I took the cure I had received earlier. I didn't even need it for healing. I placed the materia down in the corner where I first found her and stood up. "Well, I know this is no memorial... But I'm sorry." I bowed my head in her respect and this time, went out of the room. Not looking back.

* * *

><p>We had finally returned from the dreaded Modeheim. <em>'I hope I never go back there again!' <em>I thought solemnly. It was a ghost town by now and I wouldn't be surprised if it had frozen over in a weeks time.

I walked down the hallway, happy to be back in the constantly warm atmosphere. I paused, thinking about the words that the mercenary had said to me. **_'You can't save everyone. This is something you're going to see everyday, it's just part of your job.' _**"Wow..." I whispered to myself. That was probably the best advice anyone has ever given me. Death is common in the vast world. It's not going to be a surprise if I'm ordered to kill someone, although I will be reluctant.

"Cissnei, what are you thinking about?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up, seeing Reno looking down on me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Even if you're playing the role of the hero, you can't save everyone."I replied, his face grew even more puzzled but now with shock.

"What are you talking about?" He exclaimed, completely confused at my behavior. I laughed.

"Never mind..." I smirked. "Say, what did you do for your first mission?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well, we were supposed to find some new Turk recruits." He said, obviously buying it. But I wasn't really concentrating on the subject change anymore. _'Oh, so he got the easy job of new recruits and I got the one where I had to deal with freezing cold, monsters and death?' _I must be having a mental breakdown or something because I would've screamed if someone wasn't standing right in front of me!

"We eventually found a girl named Sierra." I slightly cheered up at this news.

"She's a girl right?" I asked rather excitedly. Reno laughed at me.

"Well, duh!" He rolled his eyes. "Say, don't you want any back story of her or anything?" His aura changed again. I nodded at his friendly offer. "Well she's from Mideel and I believe she familiarized herself with hunting so we don't really need to give her any classes." He gave me a quick summary of her history. "But we're still going to... Just in case, you know?" I am kind of disappointed that she didn't learn the shuriken... But hey, another girl! "Oh, and she is quite bubbly... And a little... Over-the-top..." I shrugged at his halfhearted warning and rushed off to see if I could find her.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of searching, I decided to go to the target practice room on floor 49. This floor could mostly be used for anyone! Turks, SOLDIER, mercenaries and even for training if you really insisted.<p>

I walked in and gave a quick glance around. I smirked, seeing a girl with her muddy blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was holding a shotgun, just like Reno had said. She looked about around my age, probably fourteen. I walked over to where she was and watched her shoot the already tattered target, I honestly remember that this target was new when I left.

Then, as if sensing someone was behind her, she turned around, a little shocked that I was there. "Hey!" She quickly recomposed herself, throwing her gun up and then catching it again. "I'm Sierra Nordica. You?" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Cissnei, just Cissnei." She made a confused face.

"You don't have a last name?" I let go of her hand and shrugged.

"Well, my real name is Amber Hartly, but then I got adopted... I guess... And I was named Cissnei." She nodded, letting the information sink in. "You can just still call me Cissnei." I added in quickly, not wanted to ask me what she should call me by. There was a brief moment where none of us spoke, just shifting on the spot and waiting for the other person to talk.

"Hey, is there no other girls besides us in the Turks?" She asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

"Yeah, it's quite sad really... That's why I wanted to find you to see if Reno was lying." The flame of the conversation was lit successfully.

She laughed, "yeah, I know what you mean!" I joined her laughter, seeing that it was completely true. "Hey, do you know where the lounge-staff-Turk-place is?" She asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>After giving her a quick tour of the main area that I've been using for the last few years, we went back to the training area because she wanted to see me use my shuriken...<p>

"So this is where you trained, huh?" I nodded at her, watching her admire the collection of shurikens laid out on the silver table. I couldn't help but grin at her expression. "I wish I could learn the shuriken..." I heard her mumble, I smirked but made no reply.

"So... You going to watch me or what?" I asked, raising the shuriken to my left shoulder while waiting for her reply. Luckily, I didn't have to wait long! Because the second I said it, she turned to me eagerly.

"Yeah!" I laughed, I guess Reno was right... She was a little bubbly.

I threw the shuriken at the manikin. But this time, I tried to do something different... I didn't really care that someone was behind me because I doubt she would get hurt. Once the flying blade started reversing, I let it go behind me, maneuvering a bit. "Duck!" I shouted at Sierra, she took my warning and crouched down like it was a natural reflex for her. The shuriken flew behind me and reversed again, this time I caught it.

"That's a pretty good way to counterattack people behind me..." I mumbled to myself while Sierra was shouting at me and saying things about safety.

"-that's not very professional either!" She said, taking some deep breaths. She must have not breathed during that long sentence... I couldn't help but laugh at her. She stopped abruptly, causing me to calm down... Not that I wanted to, that is...

"Come on... That is a good counterattack!" I defended myself. She shrugged.

"... So!" I rolled my eyes.

" 'So', what?" I smirked, and threw the shuriken up while she tried to come up with a comeback. Honestly, I'm rather disappointed... 'So what' is like the lamest line of 'word defense' ever.

"... Let's just go..." She walked off, leaving me to laugh for a while before trailing after her.

* * *

><p>Sierra was pretty cool after getting to know her. She likes to set goals for herself, challenging herself each time. Makes me wonder what my goal right now is...<p>

"Right now, my goal is to join the Turks obviously!" She declared proudly, I smiled at her.

"Well, technically you are." I said, being the scientific me again.

"Well... Before I turn fifteen!" She said, somewhat glaring at me.

"And when's that?" I asked smugly, folding my arms to get my point across.

"In a few months," she replied turning back to her target and aiming her shotgun.

_Bang!_

I flinched at the noise that the gun had just made. It was just so loud! I find it quite hard to believe that she can stand still on the stop and only moving her finger to shoot. She reloaded and I continued on the conversation.

"That's going to be tough, you know that?" I asked casually. She nodded, though still only focusing on the bullseye.

"Yeah, but I'm already pretty fit." She said, finally turned back to me and putting her gun down. "Our family were like hunters to I'm pretty used to running around and shooting moving targets. So I don't see why not." I nodded, she did make a big point there.

"Well, you only can next year..." She gaped at me, unhappy. "Unless you get our boss to see if you're good enough..." I said, listing the only exception.

"Then that's what I'll do!" She exclaimed. She was taking her goal pretty seriously...

"I wouldn't want to do that..." The muddy-blond looked at me, puzzled. "There's just something about that guy... He has... Like an intimidating aura..." She sighed.

"Oh well, if that's what it takes." She replied, now walking out the door. "My first stamina session it going to start soon... See ya." She opened the door and I ran after her._ 'Looks like the timetable changed... Meh.' _I shrugged, but smirking not too soon after._  
><em>

She is going to be so surprised at what's going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hope you guys liked that! :D I just wanted to add another Before Crisis person in here, so if you didn't notice... It was Shotgun (Female). Hope she wasn't too OOC...<strong>

**Anyway, I'm going to get as much Before Crisis characters in before the Crisis Core time line, but PLEASE remember that Turks are stationed all over the world, so Cissnei won't meet ALL of them. But definitely a majority of them. **

**I'm sure you haven't noticed, but Cissnei has got some character development... But you'll see more on that on her next mission ;)  
>Please review~!<br>**


	7. Motorcycle theft and another recruit

**I have had Writer's Block for a while so I hope this chapter isn't too confusing or anything... -_-  
><strong>

**Okay, enough of that... Now, you'll see a little bit of why Cissnei has gotten some character development! SPOILER And Rod (Male) and Two Guns (Male) will appear in this chapter! :D END SPOILER**

* * *

><p><strong>20July/1998**

Finally, two years have passed I had just come back from a tiring mission and I'm starting to wind down with a nice stroll around the city, thinking about whatever comes to my mind. **  
><strong>

Sierra had finally joined the Turks, within her time frame and right now, she's still on a mission. I wished she was here. Life is quite boring when you're just doing nothing and the bubbly person isn't there to make things fun. I'm not saying that Elliot is bubbly though... He's just so optimistic it's annoying.

I sighed and walked down the dimly lit streets, returning from a nice walk around the city. It was pretty uneventful but I was told to bring my shuriken because Turks are always supposed to be alert. I found it quite annoying that in a way, I'm working 24/7. I can't even talk to a kid without their parents hurrying them away because I'm holding a weapon. Is it because that it's red that they thought it was blood or something? I mean, I am a Turk but that doesn't mean that people can just be scared of me all the time. A Turk's job is to protect people, yet they're running away.

I looked down at the ground and frowned. Let's see what happens when there are monsters attacking Midgar, then they'll be running to us for help. I shook the horrible thought out of my head. I guess I'm just in a bad mood.

I rounded the last corner, almost at the Shinra building. I stopped and saw a dark silhouette, about to board a Shinra motorbike. I shrugged, just another Turk heading off to another boring mission. "Hey!" There was another figure standing in the doorway, raising his fist at someone. "Get back here with my motorbike!" I stared at him and then in the direction the other person had went in. "Hey, you!" I turned to face the person that was now racing towards me.

The man had cross between gray and black hair. It was styled rather... Uniquely... It was spiked on his left side while his right side was combed neatly back, but with one strand of hair hanging loosely. He was also wearing his uniform loosely as well, like the manner that Reno wears his. Except this person's one was only buttoned up halfway.

The man pointed one of his two guns at me, "wait... You're also a Turk..." He grumbled, lowering his weapon. His attention turned back to the matter at hand. "You see there that thief went off to?" He demanded angrily.

"Yeah, that way." I pointed to the direction of Loveless. He nodded at me.

"Come on, Girl." I frowned at his nickname for me but followed him nonetheless. "Hey, I'm Slade by the way." I nodded, trying to imprint his name into my memory.

"Cissnei."

We stopped at a fork in the road, deciding which way we should go. Eventually, we heard a roar of the bike in the distance to our left. Without saying a word, we followed the sound.

* * *

><p>It had been about ten minutes, according to my body clock, and we still haven't found the lawbreaker. I was beginning to be glad I had my shuriken but still frustrated that I can't just leave and go have a warm dinner. But I've been walking for the last few minutes while the other Turk ran.<p>

There was a gunshot.

"Damn!" I heard an unknown voice call. My training kicked in and I rounded a corner to discover that Slade had cornered the thief in a then alleyway. **(Very cliche, I know)**

The thief was holding his arm in pain with some blood trailing down to the ground. _'Reno?' _The man also had red hair, strikingly similar to Reno's... But Reno has goggles...

I sighed in relief.

The mysterious man, pushing his pain aside, grabbed a pole and ran at Slade, who was shooting at him madly. I was rather surprised he could dodge this mad barrage of bullets. "A little help here!" I heard Slade call angrily. I made no reply but obliged.

Throwing my shuriken made no difference, the redhead just dodged it and smirked. Slade had finally ran out of bullets and was digging around in his pockets for some more. "I'm one of the best fighters here. There's no way that a prissy girl and Madman over here can beat me." The Reno-like-person wacked Slade to the red brick wall.

"Urgh!" He was pushed aside and made heavy impact on the brick wall. I threw my shuriken, it hit Reno 2's leg as he tried to dodge it. Giving him a massive wound that would keep him out of trouble for a while. I watched him scamper off into the slums, knowing I couldn't stop him.

"Grr..." I went over to help Slade up. "Come on..." I supported Slade back to Shinra.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, out of 'health risks', Slade was forced to go for a quick checkup. I walked out of the clinic and saw Reno leaning on the wall, giving me his natural smirk.<p>

"Boyfriend?" He teased. Honestly, I expected no less from him.

"Why?" I thought of a comeback. "You hoping I'm single?" I smirked, making his disappear. He fumed, his face was completely red. Either a blush or out of pure anger...

"... Shuddap man!" I rolled my eyes.

"One point to Cissnei, nil to Reno." He folded his arms, somewhat resembling a child that was about to throw a tantrum. Actually, I wouldn't really be surprised if he does right now...

"Well, you did miss dinner... So I get a point for that!" I widened my eyes, I grabbed my PHS. Hoping that he wasn't lying.

_7:16pm_

I grew limp, hanging my head. I missed dinner... By one hour...

"Dun, dun, dun~!" He sang merrily. I sighed.

"You know, sometimes, I wonder why I'm friends with you..." I walked off, leaving him gaping.

* * *

><p>Because I had missed dinner, I had to settle for some almost cold steak, chopped carrots and some fries. Not the best dinner but hey, it's food. But still not the best temperature.<p>

I was rather surprised that there were some people who were still coming in for some dinner. I guess that's what missions do, huh?

I chose the empty table and sat down, sitting some fries on my fork. There was a flash of blue and I looked up, seeing Reno on the opposite side of the table. "Mind if I sit here?" I shrugged.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some company." I took a bite and listened to Reno tell me his Turk 'adventures'.

"-So then, Rude went to-" I cut him off.

"Okay, enough about your missions." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, who was that guy?" I gave him a questioning look.

"What guy?" I said, after swallowing my mouthful. I thought for a while, seeing he was referring to Slade. "Oh right!" I said in realization as he opened his mouth to reply, only to quickly close it. "That was Slade." He nodded.

"Was that your partner?" I shook my head, but I was concentrating more on the fact that my carrot won't sit on my fork and it was already too small for me to stab it.

"No, Elliot is. Slade is just another Turk that I just met." I frowned, still staring at the cursed piece of vegetable. It was the only thing left on my plate!

I sighed and stood up, carrying my tray and tipping the stupid thing into the bin. At that moment, someone walked in and let out a lot of warmth that was in the cafeteria.

I took out my PHS again and checked the time, _8:34._ "Wow... We've been talking for one hour..." I murmured to myself.

"Hey, I've gotta go on another mission. See ya, Cissnei." Reno said, waiting for my reply

"See you later Reno." Happy with that, he left.

* * *

><p><strong>21July/1998**

"Aaah..." I got out of my bed and stretched, although I was quite reluctant to walk out into the cold air. I quickly got dressed and was about to walk into the bathroom to get washed up when someone knocked on my door. I sighed and went to go get it. I grinned, seeing Sierra. Her hair wasn't straight as usual, today it was a big mess.

"Your ha-" She put her hand in front of my face, effectively stopping me.

"I know, a mess." She sighed. "We've been on some stupid mission in a forest and twigs kept getting stuck in my hair!" She whined. Now that she mentioned it, there was some leaves in her hair. "Well, it wasn't a patrol mission so I guess it was worth it."

Ever since joining the Turks and heading out on a patrol mission, she had grown a strong hate for them. She says it's boring and uneventful. But for me, it's pretty relaxing... You can just walk around and do nothing really...

"When did you get back anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Just about one hour ago. I just got a little food a few minutes ago." I nodded, smiling.

"You should go take a shower..." I trailed off, noticing some more leaves and even a few sticks!

"Yeah... Well, see you then." She walked off to her apartment, room 42.

* * *

><p>I walked out to the corridor, expecting to see Sierra. But I guess she's too busy getting her hair back into it's natural state. I waited for the twin doors of the elevator to slide open, then clicking 56 to go to the lounge. I let my mind drift to where it wanted it to go.<em> 'I wonder what Alan and stuff are doing right now... Probably just another mission'<em>

_Ding!_

I walked outside, I saw some people walking on the right side of me. "Ah, Cissnei!" I heard a familiar voice. Charles Lexington. "This here is Alexander. He's a new recruit." He gestured to the redhead next to him."Could you show him around? I've got a meeting, see you." Mr Lexington walked off, not giving me a choice. I took a few seconds to look at the new Turk. He had a bandage around around his left arm and his thigh... Wait a minute...

It was the same person as last night!

"Hey, you're that prissy girl aren't you?" He said, pointing at me. Man, he's even more like Reno than I thought! They must be twins or something!

"Yes, and why are you a new recruit?" I asked loudly.

"'Cause since you guys nearly killed me, I wanted to join you guys." He replied in a casual fashion. I opened my mouth to question him, I mean, you join a organization just because they nearly bet you in a fight? But I decided against it, I don't want him to get a grudge against me... I had already given him a bad leg wound.

"Okay... Well here's where we eat..."

* * *

><p>We went into the elevator again, now going to floor 54. It was taking a while to get there so he started up a conversation. "So...Why were you people chasing me, huh?" Okay, never mind the 'conversation' part... This is more like a interrogation...<p>

"Well you were stealing a Shinra motorbike!" I yelled at him, folding my arms.

"Woah!" He waved his hands. "No need to get so worked up about it Priss-" I interrupted him, seeing he was going to call me Prissy.

"Cissnei!" I said. Man! This guy is definitely the kind of people who I shouldn't trust! I thought back to the old saying. _**'everyone is your enemy, no matter how kind they seem, they will always have a selfish motive.'**_

He stood with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the elevator walls with his dirty clothes. I fought back the urge to tell him to get off. I wouldn't have a problem telling Reno to but that's just because I've known him for years and Alex over here is starting to give me impression he's been born this annoying... Not that Reno isn't annoying...

_Ding!_

I sighed in relief as the elevator doors open, as if it let out the awkwardness that was in the air. "This where all the guys stay?" He asked. Ugh! This guy even had an annoying slang!

"Yes!" I stayed in the elevator. "I believe that you already have your keys." I said, it sounded like a question. He nodded and took them out of his pockets, showing them to me.

"So what room am I in?" He asked, you know, I really can't tell if he's trying to annoy me.

"What number does the key say?" I asked, I felt like a mother that was teaching him how to read or something...

"Twenty four," he examined the keys closely.

"Then you're in room twenty four!" I was close to punching this guy. "Do you also need me to teach you how to count to twenty four?" He slightly twitched at this.

"Hey! Sorry for not ever being in Shinra and never using high tech before!" I slightly calmed down, seeing the logic.

"Sorry 'bout that..." I sighed. "In a bad mood today..." He lightened up.

"Well, see ya!" He walked away. I could have sworn that he sounded like Reno just then.

Note to self: Ask Reno if he has a twin called Alexander.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :D And yes, Alexander is Rod (Male) and Slade is Two Guns (Male) if you still didn't figure that out xD Oh, and I originally planned to introduce Rod and Two Guns later but then I just had NO ideas of what to write for this chapter so... That's basically why this chapter exists xD<strong>

**And I didn't really proofread because now I've taken up PIANO! So now I have to juggle flute, piano and just common school stuff (and music theory) -_- And then fanfiction! I will try and update regularly but if you notice a silly error like instead of spelling 'girl' I spelled 'gril', please just try and ignore it! I do skim read my work a few times so it there won't be that many random mistakes!  
><strong>

**And also hope that Alex isn't out of character... But I made Cissnei get mad at him because she IS 15 now so now she does have mood swings...**

**Please review~! I have Writer's Block right now... So while you're at it, give me some ideas? *puppy dog eyes*  
><strong>


	8. Competitions with a touch of intros

**HELLO! :D And just so you guys now, I am actually just getting most of the Before Crisis people in here before ACTUAL Crisis Core starts. And I have a new pole up (not that I expect anyone to actually vote in it). BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY DO! This is the question:**

Do you think Cissnei should have a little romance in her life before Zack comes in with his constant flirting?

**And then there are a few choices for you to choose from! :D VOTE IN MY POLE! NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>1August/1998**

I was in the cafeteria, I wish they would clean it more often... It was getting pretty stuffy, dusty and not to mention just plain dirty. Some hygienic Turks have started bringing their food outside of here because of the bad atmosphere.

"Have you seen Alan or Lucas lately?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned to see Ethan, who I haven't seen in while until the rookie Turks didn't really need any supervision anymore.

"Um..." I took a moment to think. "No, I don't think so... Why?" Their expressions turned a little serious.

"Really? We haven't seen him in ages!" Ethan said, his voice glazed with worry. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Of course not! I guess they're just getting held up or something..." I said, becoming more unsure of myself as each second ticked by. He looked down at me, slightly cheered up. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." He suddenly pushed that behind him. "Well, I'm going to be stationed at Kalm for a while so I just wanted to let you guys know!" He sounded more upbeat now, the way Ethan should always be. If he isn't, it's kind of sad ans a little creepy... "I don't actually know when I'm coming back though..." He made a face at the little knowledge he was presented with.

"Well... Do I get anything?" I asked cheekily. He smirked at me, I guess some of him was rubbing off on me.

"A hug?" He scooped me up into a tight hug, practically crushing me but I just couldn't help but laugh. I pushed away before I gave him a chance to crush my ribs.

"Alright, I get the point!" I said, accompanied with some giggles. He gave a deep laugh.

"Well, see you later then!" He rushed out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>You know, life is actually pretty boring without random, weird Ethan. We weren't really friends though... More like... A love-hate relationship... No, not love-hate, more like frenimies. I settled for that title and tied up my running shoes and went to the gym.<p>

It was only about 6:30 but that doesn't stop me or anyone else for that matter to go to the gym. Going to the gym was like a daily routine for my now. I would first just wash up, then straight after, I head to get a little sweaty. Plus, the constant workout wakes me up and actually gets the sleepiness out of my system.

"Good morning!" I heard a cheerful voice call from a corner. I turned, expecting to see Sierra but was faced with a girl with short dark brown hair. She had side bangs that framed her face. And if I wasn't mistaken, I believe she has her ears pierced. "I'm Kylie, nice to meet you..." I smiled, she was like another Sierra. But Kylie seems more... Cheerful I guess.

"Cissnei," I finished her half sentence half question.

"I heard there was two other females so I just came here... I mean, pracitcally all the Turks seem to come here early in the morning." I nodded, seeing her logic.

"Then where are you usually? I've never really seen you around here..." I questioned.

"That's because I like practicing my aim in the morning. I use knives, might I add." I raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised. I don't know any Turk who uses knives to fight. But then again, there is only two people who use the shuriken.

"So you're not new?" I asked curiously. She shook her head a few times gently.

"No, I've been a Turk since about March. Then I've been put on a few back to back missions, so I've also been laying in bed a lot lately!" She laughed, I couldn't help but join in. I can really see what she meant. I hate back to back missions!

I walked over to a treadmill and turned it on, adjusting it to my wanted level. I saw Kylie do the same and chose the one next to mine, almost tripping over and hitting her drink bottle on it. "Ow! My drink bottle!" I laughed at what she just said. She laughed, but in an embarrassed way.

"What was that for?" I asked through some laughter while beginning to run.

"Just excuse things like that! It... Just happens!" I grinned at her, nodding as I did so.

* * *

><p>Well, I got to know Kylie better and she got to know me a lot better as well. I honestly think that she could be my adopted sister because our past is almost the same! Her parents also passed away as well! But she didn't tell me though, or she just doesn't know!<p>

We walked down the hallway to go to the training room so that she can show me how she fights.

"Who's the other girl in Shinra?" She asked, breaking the short silence.

"Oh, she's Sierra. A friend of mine." Kylie nodded briskly at my short explanation. We let the heavy metal door slide open and walked in, hearing extremely loud banging sounds of bullets slamming into their targets.I let her lead me to a room after she collected three knifes, holding them between each finger. It looked really cool actually...

As we were walking there, I looked around for Sierra, quite eager to introduce them to one another. Then, sure enough, there she was.

"Sierra! Over here!" I waved at her, trying to get her attention without looking like a freak who was an attention hogger... I'm pretty aware of my reputation around here... So far, I'm known as the youngest Turk but not the only female anymore... Oh well, I think having some girls around me really makes my life more... Well rounded.

Sierra, turned around. Grinning at the sight of me and rushed over, also mixed with with some curiosity on her face. "Who's this?" She questioned me. I opened my mouth to reply but Kylie bet me to it.

"Kylie, nice to meet you." She fumbled with her knives, dropping them while they narrowly missed her feet. "Heh heh..." She laughed awkwardly, picking them up.

"Well, I'm Sierra but I'm pretty sure you already picked that up..." Sierra watched Kylie grab her small blades off the ground, suddenly smirking. "I bet I have better aim than you..." I laughed. Her Competitive Edge was starting up again...

Kylie stood up, with a slight look of disbelief on her face. "Really?" She asked. I would've face palmed right now if I were the face palm type of person. "Some people do say that I'm probably the person with the best aim you know..." She looked at her knives, "I practically have perfect aim!

* * *

><p>Well, sure enough, Kylie had won. She actually didn't miss anything! Even when they began to argue who was better at shooting moving targets! But Kylie was pretty impressed with Sierra's skill with the shotgun, so in a way, Sierra did her job of showing off to the newcomers.<p>

"I still say we should have a rematch..." Sierra somewhat whined. I laughed, I guess everyone had their childish days.

We came across the lounge and stopped for a quick drink. Sierra got some plain water while Kylie and I went to get some lemonade... Hey, a Turk had to treat themselves sometimes!

I took my usual chair. It was rich brown, although it sometimes appeared red in the right lighting. Sierra and Kylie took the ones opposite to mine and we all placed our empty glasses on the table in front of us, too lazy to put them back and wash them. The table always had a constant supply of sandwiches, mostly ham. I couldn't help but take one and take a small bite out of it.

"Hey, do you think that Reno guy is still on his mission?" I heard Sierra ask, trying to spark up a conversation but I doubt this one would work... She hardly even knew Reno's personality! She only knew him as a colleague.

"Probably," I shrugged. Kylie gave me a confused look, probably wondering about who Reno was. "He's a friend of mine," she nodded.

"What's he like?" She asked, again. Breaking a silence that was about to turn awkward.

"You know..." I stopped to have a think. "Annoying, weird... Just your average boy."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that chapter was a LITTLE bit shorter than the others but I'm still pretty stuck for ideas so right now, I'm just practically adding MOST of the Turks in!(and the reason Kylie won is because Wikia DID say that she has perfect aim ;) )<br>**

**Also, I also want to say that the CRISIS CORE time line is STARTING SOON! :DDD SO be excited! xD Zack's constant flirting! YAY! xD I'm kind of looking forward to that because I haven't really done flirting before... As in... Flirt-in-every-two-sentences flirting!**

**AND PLEASE give me some idea! -_- I have a very heavy case of Writers Block right now -3- **

**Please review~! And also give ideas~!  
><strong>


	9. I hate Banora

**... I'm REAL sorry for not updating in a while... I had to COMPLETELY rewrite a chapter -_- Well, not really... Because that chapter is going to be used for a future chapter... **

**And if you notice any time line errors, my bad! xD I've practically made up my own time line because the official one is WAY TOO confusing O_O**

* * *

><p><strong>3August/1998**

I scooped the cereal into my mouth, scoffing it down. I was particularly hungry today... I just had a feeling that I would get some bad news today... I just knew it.

"Well, you're certainly hungry!" Slade laughed, eating some of his own food. I stopped to glare at him for a few seconds. I remember having this feeling before, and the only time it went away was when I had a full stomach. That's why I'm eating like a pig... I really want this bad feeling to go away!

It wasn't like the feeling that someone was watching you when you crept down a dark corridor, expecting someone to jump out at you. It felt like you had an empty feeling, like a void that would never leave until you found out what was causing it.

I've had that feeling since the time Ethan had asked me where Alan and Lucas were.

"You should stop eating like that!" I heard Kylie say from somewhere to my right. I stopped and took a deep breath, I didn't really breathe during my session of stuffing my face.

"Hey, what mission did Alan and Lucas go on anyway?" I asked while I took in some air. They looked at each other, expecting the others would know the answer.

"I think they went to Banara, or something like that." Elliot said, sounding not very sure in his own statement. I thought for a moment, scanning my brain for somewhere called 'Banara'.

"You mean Banora?" I corrected him after thinking through all the information I had. Elliot nodded after thinking for a moment and noticing his mistake. I sighed. _'Man, this mission must be tough...' _I looked down at my bowl of cereal, it had turned all mushy. I frowned at it and picked out the berries that were left inside my bowl. I really had no intention of eating the cereal now that it had a consistency of sludge.

After we had all finished, we all just stayed seated. Talking, rambling and ranting about anything we felt like. "And I still don't get why we have to wear these stupid suits while we fight!" I heard Reno shout. I laughed.

"So! You don't even button up your suit, so we have more restriction than you!" The others turned to face him, who was now slouching back on his seat while pulling a face at me. We waited for a comeback, but it never came.

"Hey Reno... Do you happen to have a brother called Alexander?" I asked, remembering my rather childish question.

"What? No!" Reno cried, he had a shocked expression on his face. "Why would you ever think that?" I blushed from embarrassment.

"Well, there's this guy called Alex and-" I began, only to be interrupted by a strong voice.

"What about me, hmm?" I snapped around to see Alex towering over me.

"U-uh-" I tried to quickly think of an excuse.

"She thought that we were brothers," Reno said nonchalantly.

"Right, we look exactly the same don't we?" He replied sarcastically. Except instead of me looking sheepish, everyone broke into laughter. Leaving Reno and Alex to look at each other strangely, each examining the other. "Oh yeah, Veld wanted to see you." Alex said, suddenly remembering the message he was supposed to deliver me.

"Alright." As I walked off, I heard Reno laugh.

"Yeah! They're right!"

* * *

><p>I headed to his office but before I entered, I straightened up my uniform. I would always do this, just to look smart and organized. I let the two automatic doors slide open once I stepped a little closer.<p>

It revealed a orange lit room, "Cissnei! Take a seat." Veld said. Veld was now our new supervisor. I don't really know where Charles went but I kind of liked Veld better, even though he is unforgivable when it comes to failure. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if I did fail. He had rich brown hair, and had a prosthetic arm that contained materia so he can still fight along with the Turks. I sat down on a expensive chair, enjoying the comfort while it lasted.

"This is going to be hard for you to take... But-" He said, his voice was sorrowful.

"But what?" I asked quickly, almost demanding him.

"Alan, has unfortunately perished at Banora." My eyes widened with shock and worry.

"What! No, that's not possible!" I almost slammed down my fists onto his polished desk. He sighed, almost knowing that I would behave like this.

"Cissnei, I'm sorry. But you've already learned the life of being a Turk, I believe." I nodded, letting my hands slip down and onto my legs.

"What about Lucas?" I asked, hoping that he would be okay. Veld shook his head, saying nothing. Only meaning that he had shared the same fate.

I sat there, I don't know for how long. I only got up when he ordered me to.

* * *

><p>"You okay?..." Kylie asked, her voice full of concern. I made no reply to her comment. "Cissnei?" She waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention.<p>

"What?" I snapped at her. Her hand recoiled, giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry..." She said, I don't know why she was really apologizing. It wasn't her fault that I snapped at her, and definitely not her fault for their deaths. I flinched at the sad thought, throwing it out of my system.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Kylie looked aside. Probably debating whether I was lying or not, it's pretty obvious I am though... She turned back to me, not mentioning anything about me not telling the truth.

"You can cry you know! I mean, your guardian just died!" She raised her voice, getting annoyed at my attitude for some reason. "He was practically you're Dad!" I looked down at my feet. "I know what you're going through!" Her voice softened, thinking back on her past. She said that her parents had died, but never told me how.

"Crying never helps, I've learned that from experience." I wasn't lying this time. "Tears earn you nothing, just pity." I said, reflecting back on a few memories.

I remember, I had cried and cried about my parents death and all our caretakers at out orphanage did nothing, except pity me. They couldn't bring them back, all they could do was look after a few strayed children.

Kylie looked at me, giving me pity. "You're too mature for your age..." She got up from her seat and just stood there. "You really should be more childish more often..." She said, trying to bring some light into this gloomy conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." I laughed quietly to myself. She grinned, happy to brighten me up. I smiled back, obviously cheering up.

"Come on! We should go have a game of tag or something..." I laughed again.

"I think we're just a little too old for that!" I exclaimed. "How about a spar?" She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>We allowed materia this time. Usually, when we spar there would be no materia but this time we made an exception. We had chosen our own materia in private, so we wouldn't give our 'strategy' away. I chose a cura and a blizzard. Blizzara because that was my favorite basic elemental one and cura because I've been keeping one with me ever since going to Modehiem.<p>

I grinned, taking my battle position and watched Kylie do the same. She held her knives in that cool fashion while I just lifted my shuriken, Rekka. "Start on three." She called to me. "One! Two!" I readied my legs, wanting to spring into action. "Three!"

I jumped out of my spot and sprinted to her, cautious of the silver blades that could come rushing past at any second. I was a little surprised that Kylie made no movement, just waiting for me to get into range. I narrowed my eyes, trying to force my senses to stay as sharp as needles. I saw her flick her wrist, making all three knives fly at me in a completely straight horizontal line. If it wasn't for the light, I probably wouldn't have seen them glinting.

I tried to dodge to the side, escaping with a deep cut on my left arm. I groaned and gritted my teeth in pain, grabbing my arm. After casting a quick cura, I looked back in Kylie's direction, just catching a flame blasted towards me. As if in instinct I forced a strong blizzara towards it, the ice penetrated the flame, making it disintegrate in midair, it fell apart and floated to the ground. I watched it shoot towards Kylie like a frozen arrow.

I saw her eyes widen at my sudden attack, she had no defense. She has gotten her knives back but she still didn't have much time to react, and she didn't. She was struck on her right arm, freezing it over with a sheet of ice. I took the opportunity to cast another blizzara, not throwing my shuriken, counting the risks that it could actually cause some actual permanent damage.

"Okay! Stop!" She said, casting another fire spell to unfreeze her frozen limbs. "You win!" She held her hands up, surrendering.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while D: Had a LOT of stuff on this past few days and then I also had Writers Block D: AGAIN! -_- My inspiration is like a cat... Loves ya for a while, but strays off for ages :(<strong>

**Oh, and also sorry for the little fight scene! I just thought I needed some more practice xD And also, I didn't really include Sierra in this chapter because she was getting too much screen time... Or in a writers case: Word time! xD Get it? ... Yeah, I have a habit of telling cheesy puns now... Because one of our previous teachers would always do that, so it's just natural! xD**

**And I won't really be able to update in a while because I have a REALLY important essay that I have to write! Every spelling, grammar or punctuation error, we lose a grade! O_O I'm like... Dieing inside... (This is the reason why the chapters have shortened)  
><strong>

**Please review~! And also maybe tell me if I'm good at fight scenes on a scale of 1-10? I'd say I'm about a 4 xD  
><strong>


	10. I guess it isn't that bad

**Alright! I've had some Writers Block for a while so sorry for the slow updates! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! It will be slightly shorter than the others, like the last one. But I'll try to fatten this chapter up as much as possible xD**

**ATTACK IMAGINATION!... Please ignore my weirdness...**

* * *

><p><strong>4August/1998**

Elliot and I had just gotten called into Veld's office. Like usual, I stopped just outside the door and tidied up my suit. "Done?" Elliot asked, tapping his fot rather impatiently. I nodded at him.

We stepped into the orange lighted room. It had two chairs, resting in front of a desk. "Cissnei, Elliot! Take a seat." A voice boomed over us, we did what we were told. There was a man sitting in a expensive chair. He had rich brown hair and looked somewhere in his late thirties or or early forties. And he seemed to have a.. Prosthetic arm. He mumbled, Elliot slightly frowned.

"A group named AVALANCHE has tried to take out a reactor there, and we suspect that they might be moving ahead to another Sector. So Cissnei, your next mission you will have to go alone and undercover as a Honey Bee Inn girl." I gaped at him. "Then, do your best to take out as many of them as possible or maybe even go undercover in AVALANCHE. If you do join for a short period you can be relieved of the Honey Bee Inn job." I sighed, taking the option in to not have one of the most embarrassing jobs. Veld turned to Elliot. "So Elliot, that means you get another few days, or possibly weeks off." Elliot grinned at the news.

I had gone back to the girls and told them my next mission.

"Hey, you know... Being a Honey Bee girl isn't going to be that bad..." Sierra smirked, "you can make all the boys swoon over you..."

* * *

><p><strong>5August/1998**

Turns out I had to leave for my mission at two in the afternoon, so I had tons of time to get ready. I mean, it was seven o' clock.

"We should get you a really nice dress for you! And it's your birthday anyways!" Sierra announced, everyone at our table heard her. Reno, Alex and Slade stared at me.

"Yeah, we know that it's your birthday... But What? Why a dress?" Reno asked, surprised that I was going to wear a dress. Turks don't really have parties, so we hardly ever dress up.

"She's going undercover as a Honey Bee girl!" Kylie blurted out as I was going to reply. This time the boys gaped at the news. I banged my forehead against the table, embarrassed.

"Cissnei! Don't do that!" Sierra pulled me up. "You're going to get a big bruise there and then you won't be accepted!" I sighed.

"That's the point..." I said monotonously, I kind of wanted to get a bruise now that she brought the opportunity up...

"Lets just go get that outfit before you do..." She dragged me. She was pretty damn strong! Kylie laughed for a while and followed me... Well, me getting dragged by Sierra that is.

On our way to some market, I had persuaded them to not by me a dress. They listened but the outfit they gave me wasn't much better. They had got me some boots and a completely black outfit.

"You done yet?" They shouted to me while I changed into the black tank top. It was held up by two intersecting leather straps that crossed over my chest, serving as a choker. I also wore a pair of matching black tight shorts, held up with a thick white belt with a fat buckle.

"Yeah..." I stepped outside, it was quite awkward wearing this thing... You know, come to think of it... Our uniforms aren't restricting at all... Not to mention revealing.

"You look great!" Kylie exclaimed, she sounded like a school girl.

"Do a spin!" Sierra shouted happily. I groaned at spun around. "That will definitely get you in!" She said excitedly.

"Why do you want me to get in anyway?" I whined, she was acting desperate.

"Because then we get free entries!" I gawked at her. She's just unbelievable.

* * *

><p>I had put my suit over my new clothes, still embarrassed by it. But I would have to wear things like this all the time when I go to Honey Bee Inn. I stepped into the helicopter, I was not looking forward to this. Especially because Reno was piloting this and I had to sit next to him... I made myself comfortable.<p>

"Excited, yo?" Reno smirked at me, more sly than his usual one.

"Yes, Reno!" I shouted. "This is the greatest opportunity in my life!" I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. He just laughed and kept flying the plane.

"Well, enjoy the flight." You know, for someone that doesn't really take his job seriously, he actually made the flight enjoyable!

He dropped me off a little far away from Honey Bee Inn so that no one gets suspicious.

I walked up to the guard-person at the front after taking off my uniform and shuriken, tossing them into some bushes. I had some knives in my boots. I was grateful that I had good aim or they would be useless.

"You're pretty nice lookin'..." The man replied, "you wanna become a Honey Bee girl, I'm guessing?" I nodded, I tried to put on my best sassy attitude.

"Only reason why I'm here." I smirked, hopefully, I pulled it off.

"Well, come on in then! We're a little short on employees right now, so I don't see why you can't start the job right now." I grinned.

"Alright then." I walked into the building. It was really yellow and bright. It kind of blinded me.

"Ooo! Are you a new Honey Bee girl?" A peppy voice asked, I saw a girl that was dressed in a revealing bumble bee costume. Complete with wings. I twitched at the sight. _'I-I have to wear... THAT?' _"I'm Suzzie! Follow me!" I hated her voice. It was too high.

She lead me into a room that was opposite the entrance. But I can't really say that because every single door in here is the same, the only way to spot the difference is from the names at the top of them.

"Well, this is our changing room!" She showed me a small, dimly lit orange room. There were only three stools, and they were already all taken up by other girls. Clothes were practically scattered all over the place. They handed me an identical costume that they had for me to change into. I was hesitant at first, but this is my job...

After changing, one of the girls went out the room, now leaving me a chair to (finally) sit on. I fumbled with the blush, almost dropping it completely. A brunette sighed at came up to me.

"Have you ever used make up before?" She raised an eyebrow, opening the petite container and applied some blush for me. I closed my eyes, not wanting any to get in. I shook my head, my eyes still closed. I could imagine her shocked face, staring at me while still dusting my face.

"... Well, I'm going to do some mascara now..." _'Mascara?... What's that?' _I still didn't dare to open my eyes, that was a good choice because then I felt some sort of comb... On my eyelashes...

I think it had been twenty minutes of sitting down, closing my eyes before I could finally stand up. I looked in the mirror, I was quite shocked at what I saw.

I had a smoky look around my eyes, merged with some purple. My cheeks were slightly redder than usual and I had... Pick lipstick? I had an urge to go find a tap and wash it off but I didn't really want to sit down for another thirty minutes, doing nothing.

* * *

><p>It's finally closing time! It wasn't long before I had changed out of the horrible outfit and back into my black one.<p>

I walked out of the shining building. I watched the neon lights go off, making the land where I was standing suddenly black. I looked around for the bush I had left my uniform and shuriken. I l retrieved my shuriken. If I was going to temporarily join, I had to prove that I was worthy... Or just ask around of information, but if I do that I would have to be a Honey Bee girl for a while... And that's the last thing I want.

I walked into the main 'city' and took a look around. I asked around for AVALANCHE but no one seemed to know anything about it. There was a man in ragged clothing, wearing a camouflage bandanna. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know where AVALANCHE is?" I was starting to lose my hope.

"Yeah!" I grinned. "I'm the second in charge, why?" He suddenly turned suspicious of me, staring cautiously at my weapon.

"Well, I-I'm a new recruit! But I'm not going to be here for long though." He narrowed his eyes. "I was just wondering where I'm supposed to go and what to do..." I lied, rather smoothly. Well, practice makes perfect...

"Well, we're heading to the reactor at Sector Eight right now." He said, equipping on two green materia orbs. I nodded, observing the area around us. "We're going to target that reactor out next." I was a little shocked but tried to act shocked.

"What do you mean... Next?" I asked, successfully making me sound like a new recruit.

"We did try to get this reactor but then some Turk stopped us." He clenched his fist angrily. After relaxing, he looked back at me. "What's your name anyway?" He asked, becoming a bit suspicious again.

"Dah..." I paused and thought quickly of a name. "Celia," I thought of the some out of the top of my head and now I was struggling for a last name. I looked at the sky and saw the moon, shining brightly in a crescent shape. "Cress."He grinned and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Celia Cress." He laughed. "I was actually beginning to think you were a Turk... One named..." He paused to take a quick think, "Cisskei or something."

"Cissnei." I corrected subconsciously. I fought back the urge to throw my hands over my mouth.

"You've certainly done your homework!" He laughed again, this time very deeply. Not really considering the fact again that I may be Turk. "You should get down to Junon soon." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why?" I tried to rack as much information out of him as possible.

"We already have enough people handling the explosives down at Sector Eight and the Shinra President is heading down there soon, so we'll need some people to take him down!" He punched his palm for some effect. "Once the leader goes down, the rest will just drop like flies!" He smirked, imagining the great world without Shinra that he believes in. I couldn't help but finger the edge of my transmitter that was currently hidden as an accessory.

"Sure, uh..." I paused, hoping to get his name as well.

"Oh right! I'm Sears," he walked off somewhere. "See you later, eh?"

After I was sure he was out of earshot, I went deeper into the slums to guarantee a more secret transmission to Tseng, who was the person we are supposed to report to.

"What's the news, Cissnei?" I heard his rather emotionless voice come through.

"They're targeting Sector Eight's reactor and they're going to attack The President at Junon One of the leaders is a man called Sears." Tseng made no reply, as if he was nodding.

"Have you joined them temporarily?" He asked after a long pause.

"Yes." I confirmed monotonously.

"Then you do what they tell you to do. Even take out some of our own infantrymen to make you seem loyal to them. Do whatever it takes, understand?." My eyes widened in worry, but obeyed my orders.

"Yeah..." I said, now letting my voice shake.

"Good. For now, just obey the leaders of AVALANCHE until further instructions." He said, his voice was now getting more raspy as I walked deeper into the slums.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>The idea of Cissnei going undercover as a Honey Bee Inn girl was NOT my idea! It was PURELY HazzaTL3's idea! (just wanted to let you guys know) Although I did need to alter it to make it fit in with the Before Crisis time line.<br>**

**And I'm going to be placing more Before Crisis things in here! I have a few more years before Crisis Core starts, so Before Crisis will last for about 10-ish chapters.  
><strong>

**Hope Tseng wasn't OOC! And be excited that the games are actually starting :D Because I'm getting real psyched!  
><strong>

**Please review~! :D  
><strong>


	11. Security setter

**:D Kay, so I'm on a two week school holiday now! :DDD (You people in the southern atmosphere don't get what I mean, but I don't bother explaining xD) **

**Now, let the mission begin! And do remember that I have two years to make Before Crisis happen, so there's gonna be quite a lot of stuff happening in the next few chapters :P**

* * *

><p><strong>5August/1998**

Shinra had actually taken the time to give me one of their motorbikes, with their logo painted over of course. It was almost pure black, with the only exceptions of the wiring and gears. They had also sent over a silver helmet for me. All this stuff is just for me to get to Junon, they must be putting a lot of money into me, huh? I remember as a rookie, I had to ride an untrained yellow chocobo to some forest for some survival training... It was like riding a car that kept stopping unknowingly.

"Nice gear," some AVALANCHE member walked passed me while admiring my bike. I put on a fake attitude and acted like a tough person.

"Tsk, get your own." I hissed venomously as he walked up for a better look. He backed up, with his hands in the air.

"Woah, no need to get all fussy Celia." He said, annoyed at me. I wondered how he got my name but just shook it off. I'm more surprised at the fact that I now technically have three names...

"Where did you get a ride like that?" He asked again before disappearing. I smirked, still keeping the outer facade going smoothly. This guy is so gullible...

"I've got my ways..." I replied smugly, grabbing the handlebars and pulling the screen over my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I obviously didn't catch it once I started zooming out of the slums.

I still had my orders to go Junon and give inside information, but that's going to be a real pain if I have to fight a Turk. I sighed, trying to run over the list of Turks I knew in my head, thinking about which one I would have the least guilt if I had to hurt one of them.

* * *

><p>I had left at eleven in the morning and it had taken me about four hours to get to Junon, with the exception of stopping to eat of course.<p>

"Hey, Celia! Over here!" Someone waved me over as I entered the edge of Junon. "Follow me!" The female cried, leading me to my left. I entered some sort of a watery area with railing leading up to the sky. It almost hurt my neck if I tried to look at the top of it.

"We got to get to the top of that but no one's willing to go up there without a rope." She said, looking deeply in thought. I sighed, knowing that I'd end up doing the dangerous job anyway. This was not problem compared to the ones I had to endure at my training. We had real intense training, so when we came to situations like this, it seemed easy. "I'd do it, but-" She began.

"I'll do it." I snatched the bulky, long rope off the sandy floor.

Some people grinned at me and some just stared at me in amazement because of what I was going to do.

"Wait, take this." The female came up to me and gave me a walkie-talkie, it was pretty good quality for a group that was trying to stay undercover. I clicked it on my belt, on the opposite side of my PHS. I slung the rope around my shoulder and bit the end of the rope so it wouldn't unwind while I was climbing the terribly high railing.

I was hoping that they would at least say something encouraging before they let me go off, but all they said was "down with Shinra!" It was their saying or something.

About twenty minutes later, I had gotten about one third of the way up. I could still hear the members of AVALANCHE talking, but it only sounded like little murmurs from the height I was at. I still haven't dared to look down, except when I had to look for my footing but even then, I don't take time to look straight down at that ground.

I took a deep breath and made my way up a little more until I couldn't hear anyone talking anymore. I wasn't sure if they had just gone all silent or if they were too far away. Even with the risk of them overhearing, I hooked my right arm around the metal railing and took out my PHS, wanting to report back.

"Cissnei, how is everything?" Tseng asked from the other end with his same monotone. I spat the rope out of my mouth before replying.

"Good," _'counting the fact that I'm climbing something that's about fifty meters high!' _I said sarcastically but not letting it show through my voice. "We're still getting in, so don't worry about getting there fast. I also need some direct communication to Veld." I demanded.

"Alright." There was a series of beeping on the other end. I sighed, rolling my eyes. It really can't take this long just to have communication to Veld...

"Cissnei." I heardhis voice enter the transmission.

"Veld, I'm guessing that there will be a lot happening in the next few hours, so be prepared." There was some discussion, consisting of Veld and Tseng's voice. I presumed that they were in the same room right now.

"Report back once you are in." Tseng commanded.

"Affirmative." I didn't wait for anything more and clicked the cellphone onto my belt. I used my free hand to put the rope in my mouth again. Sighing, I took another dreadful step up.

Another ten minutes later and I had finally arrived at the top. I took the walkie-talkie out. "I'm at the top!" I tried to seem as energetic as possible, despite the fact that I had nearly fallen about umpteen times. Mostly near the top...

"Alright, tie the rope to something secure!" A voice commanded, choppily because of our bad connection. I quickly tied it and pulled it tightly. I made sure that it would only last a while so that I could take out some members. I felt a little guilty but it had to be done, I still doubt that some will die because of this.

"Done, you guys can climb now." Loud cheering came through the transmitter, obviously happy to stop waiting for me.

"Nice work Celia! You just stay up there and stay out of sight until most of us are up there." The voice said, I sat down on the floor.

"Ro-" I quickly cut myself off from saying roger, that could give me away, it sounded too formal... "Sure."

* * *

><p>Finally, everyone had gotten up to the top. Some people had already rushed off to take out the guards and do some other activities while the others just hung around as look out.<p>

"Alright, everyone that's left, go to the cannon." The man to commented on my motorbike instructed.

"I'll stay here to pack up the rope, I'll meet you guys there." I said, making up an excuse to make another transmission. He nodded at me before hastily running off. Once I saw him disappear around the corner, I took out my PHS and pressed speed dial.

"Veld." I said, earning his attention. "AVALANCHE is heading to the cannon. Some have taken out the guards, so we better be alert." I said quickly, wanting to get there faster to avoid suspicion. I threw the rope off the edge.

"Alright," he seemed rather agitated at the news. "Do what you have to do until further notice." He said, sighing.

"Yes, sir." I flipped my phone closed and ran in the direction the man had left in.

* * *

><p>We had secured the cannon and aimed it at Midgar. I was reporting back like mad, telling them to send back up and hopefully more Turks. Turns out Reno and Alex were on this mission. Right now, I was just hiding away, trying to stay under the radar.<p>

"Cissnei, turn to security bots to the highest setting." Tseng said, I barely heard his voice. I had to turn to volume to the smallest it could go to avoid being found.

"Hey, I'm going to take out some security bots!" I declared, not waiting for permission.

It wasn't before long until I had found a robot patrolling. I bashed the back of it open and turned the red dial to maximum. I was lucky, because our systems were very convenient. If one robot had been adjusted, the others will change as well. The second it turned to maximum, it started turning around to me to attack. I simply sliced off its head and then kicked it around a bit to look like I actually did take a robot out.

Then just before I went back to merge with AVALANCHE, another phone call came in.

"Cissnei, you have to turn on the security systems to maximum as well." I sighed, wanting to whine.

"Yes, sir." As if detecting the annoyance in my voice, Tseng explained some things to me.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, the controls aren't working from here." He also seemed annoyed.

"Alright." I rushed off again to control room.

"Flick on the red in the bottom right, blue near the middle and the yellow on the right." I knew what some of them would do. One is the lasers, another is a cloning system. I think the blue one opened up trapdoors or something like that.

"Thanks." I said, before turning off the phone and clicking all the buttons.

"System activating in ten seconds." The robotic voice echoed around the room. I sighed and jogged to the door. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six-" I slammed the door shut behind my back and tried to avoid all the traps that I just turned on. It was like I had set traps for myself.

I emerged back to AVALANCHE, puffing.

"Now, you get out of here!" A red headed woman commanded me. "The cannon's going to go, all the others are professionals. Plus, the nonprofessionals all have jobs assigned. So you don't have any use here." She pointed me to my motorbike, somehow ending up here. I nodded, not wanting to show that I'm a Turk if I somehow defended myself.

"Alright... Thanks, uh.."

"Elfe." She said, finishing my sentence-question. "I'm the leader of AVALANCHE." I smirked, acquiring even more important information.

"Thanks Elfe."

* * *

><p><strong>:DDD Hope you enjoyed :P And I'm sorry that the lengths of chapters have dropped D: But I didn't want to jump into the next part of Before Crisis too quickly... But I must say, I really enjoyed writing this chapter :D<strong>

**Please review~! I'm getting desperate...**


	12. How much hairspray do you use?

**CRISIS CORE! :DDD Sorry for all of those who were excited for me to do Before Crisis but I'm just a little frustrated by that ^_^" And this story wasn't originally made for that xD **

**I won't be able to update on about three weeks time because of school reasons -_-  
><strong>

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! And be sure to review~!**

* * *

><p><strong>16October/0000**

It had been two years since I was sent out to be a Honey Bee Inn girl, then resulting me to join AVALANCHE as a spy. Although I wasn't much use to them, I must admit but I have started to become a little bit rebellious to orders if needed and I've also become a very smooth liar. Turns out the Turks roles and superiors have changed as well.

With Tseng as the new head, and Reno? He was a higher role than me now... Man, I really hate him for that but we've been friends for ages, so I can't really stay mad at him for that long...

"Cissnei, come back to the HQ." I heard Tseng's voice come through the transmitter. I flinched, not expecting the sudden voice. "There's a big monster breakout and we need as much man-power as we can get. You can be released from your duties as an AVALANCHE member." I was happy that I wasn't going to be at AVALANCHE for any longer, keeping up with the constant changes have been starting to be a hassle.

"Affirmative." I turned the devise off, not needing to hear more instructions. I bet it was something to do with 1st class SOLDIER, Genesis. I've heard that he's gone missing around August and the Turks, nor other SOLDIERS have found him. But I do hope that I'm not going undercover again, going undercover for two years is enough, thank you very much.

"Hey, Celia!" There was a voice behind me, belonging to someone that I haven't got to know well in my two years here. It was a girl names Jessie, all I know is that she's a techie of the group. Though I did get really annoyed by the fact that I just _had _to use a cover up name while I was here! It was so annoying, I hardly ever responded to Cissnei now because everyone's calling me 'Celia'!

I spun around and began walking backwards to talk. "Where are you going?" She asked and began to jog to catch up to me.

"Sorry, but I've really got to leave AVALANCHE now." She was a little sad from my news. "I was only recruited temporarily and my family is getting really poor now." I lied and buckled on my helmet and leaned against the handlebar of my motorbike. It was getting a little rusty now but that's fine.

"Well, I hope they'll be okay!" She wished me luck and patted my back. I gave a weak smiled to pull of more of a facade.

"Yeah..." I said, trying to sound sad and sorrowful. I hooked Rekka on a piece of metal that stuck out that made a perfect place to hold your weapon or anything with a hole... "I guess it's my fault... I was the one that left them in the slums..." Jessie became even more sorry for me.

"No, no, no!" She shook her hands and tried to cheer up Celia, not Cissnei. "I'll tell the boss that you're leaving!" She smiled at me. "Once their situation gets better, there will always be an open space!" She said, making me feel a little appreciated. _'Well, yeah... That's only cause you're runny out of members...' _I thought and scoffed quietly.

I quickly swung myself over my motorbike and smiled at her. "I've enjoyed my time at AVALANCHE!" _'Yeah right...' _"You guys just make sure you save the Planet!" She opened her mouth to say something but I couldn't hear her over my engine, which was already starting up. I just pretended that she never said anything and started up the motor, the wheels brought up a little dust as I kicked off. Looking at the side view mirrors, I saw Jessie wave a couple of times before turning her back and walking away.

* * *

><p>By the time I got back, it was relatively dark. Just about dusk, I think.<p>

"Cissnei, the Turk's Turf is Sector Eight." Tseng's voice buzzed through again as I stepped off my motorbike and locked it to a local bike stand. "And beware of Genesis clones." I've heard about them. They were like little pesky bugs that kept breeding from somewhere.

"Roger." I turned it off again and took the shuriken off the hook and held it by my side in a casual fashion, though I was very alert. I took some short breaths to keep my senses alert and ready for attacks.

Before rounding a corner, I would first take a peek to see if anyone or anything for that matter, was there. It was like what those secret agents would do when they expected something to jump out with a gun pointed at them.

"Cissnei, yo!" I heard the voice that I could tell apart from any others... Mostly because of the ways he ends the sentence...

"Hey, Reno." I replied in a not-so-enthusiastic manner. Reno rested his EMR on his shoulder casually.

"You know, since people heard that you qualified to be a Honey Bee girl, lots of people have been calling you 'The Hottest Woman in Shinra'!" His smirk grew even wider, probably because he was the one to spread the info around...

"Reno, you can catch up later." Rude suddenly appeared around the corner. Reno shrugged and waved at me.

"See ya later, yo!" He followed Rude to go around to the area around HQ. "Oh, and Tseng's keeping an eye out! So be on good behavior!" I heard Reno's voice yell from somewhere.

"I don't need it coming from you..." I murmured under my breath and took the path next to theirs.

I was starting to lower my guard now, there didn't seem to be any monsters anywhere. I heard some footsteps echo around me. I raised my shuriken again as I felt a wave of uneasiness make its way down my spine.

"Cissnei!" Man, there are sure a lot of greetings aren't there? I turned my head, seeing Elliot and Sierra.

"Long time no see!" Kylie chorused cheerfully. I grinned, happy to see one of my best friends and my partner again.

"You know, doing solo missions are incredibly boring and lonely..." Elliot sulked to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. I was a spy and if AVALANCHE found out, they would probably kill me." He shrunk back a bit, guilty that he was complaining about something to small.

"You know, people are calling you 'The Hot-" Sierra began.

"Yeah, I know... Reno told me." I sighed unhappily as Elliot began to be Mr Optimistic again.

"Well, at least people recognize you!" He grinned and played with the chain on his numchucks. I shrugged didn't really give him a proper answer.

"I can't believe this job is so hard that SOLDIER was deployed..." Sierra suddenly murmured to herself.

"Meh, I guess." I replied to both in a way. Sierra's eyes lit up, like she just remembered something really important. "What?" I sighed again, knowing that she was just going to burst out with some random fact any second.

"Well, you know you've told me that you like guys with black hair right?" I slightly blushed... It was true... Though I still don't get what she's getting at and why was she so energetic?... I mean, I'm sure it's not that much of a deal.

"Well, a guy just entered SOLDIER sometime ago and he has black hair!" I gave her a skeptical look.

"So what?" Elliot said, he had a black look on his face, having no idea what all this girl talk was about.

"And he's cute!" Sierra almost squealed. "If you meet him, definitely flirt!" I rolled my eyes and brushed the matter off.

"I doubt we'll even get together." I reasoned. "Turks and SOLDIER are always going on missions, probably most of our lives aren't spent at home or at the HQ." Sierra shrugged and thought about my argument for a while.

"Meh. Well, I'm going to go to Sector Five. Monsters are practically everywhere!" She cried and slung her shotgun over her shoulder, much like what Reno does. "See you!" She ran off and grabbed her motorbike. Elliot stood there for a while before remembering the situation.

"I should get going too... Catch you later." He folded his weapon up and held it in one hand and ran off. I sighed, _'is it just me? Or am I always the one that gets left behind?...' _I tightened my grip on the shuriken and continued walking the path that I was currently on.

* * *

><p>Funnily enough, it led to the HQ. Where Reno and Rude perfectly are, though they paid almost no attention to me. And when they did, they just gave me a command.<p>

"Ciss, go and take Loveless." Reno pointed to the street. I would have disobeyed except for the fact that he was technically a higher rank than me. I nodded and gave no reply.

Walking down the deserted pathways were on a extremely high level of eerie-ness. Though I saw no need to have my guard up. It was like having a little walk when you felt sad. But the eerie atmosphere seemed to never vanish completely and sometimes, I would feel more safe in one place than another. I couldn't help but feel like I was going insane and imagining things that weren't even there-the shine of evil eyes, the fur with a blue tinge and a sharp flash of a yellow fur mane...

I stopped and got into my battle stance and examined my surroundings more carefully, while slowly raising my shuriken so seem like an easy target to whatever the creatures were. I saw a little sign of movement to my right. Not a second later, as quickly as I could, I threw my shuriken at it. A bone chilling yelp of pain pierced the air around me. The shuriken flew back and I caught it as I heard menacing growls close in.

A hoard of Bandersnatches emerged from behind the corners of building, debris and even cars. I cursed myself for not being alert enough and the fact that they were going to corner me.

It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to take out two dozen monsters with one shuriken, so I sent a massive blast of blizzara, which took out a large majority. They froze and collapsed onto the ground, some shattering to pieces. I would have closed my eyes to avoid the bloody sight when I was younger but killing was a norm for me now. It was like taking out the trash and funnily enough, there's also no way to get around it.

The remainders cornered me. I was completely focused now and spared no thoughts on the conversation a few meters away from me.

I made fast slashes down so that the shuriken was serving like a multi-sided dagger. Each time, it would graze or take off some meat on my enemies legs. It was a nasty sight but I bet it's almost nothing compared to what SOLDIER do.

The rest were taken out by my trusty shuriken. Although it did make a bloody mess. I was glad that the bodies vanished off into the lifestream because it would be horrible if Midgar was scattered with monster carcasses.

"So Turks were even sent out!" I heard a upbeat voice declare. I looked up to see a teenager, around the same age I am, maybe even the same. Though I just had my seventeenth birthday a few weeks ago.

He had black spiky hair that waved around every time he moved. There were two loose groups of hair that hung in front of his Mako tainted eyes. But I was more interested on the fact that his hair was spiked up... I mean really, how much hair spray did he use? **(A/N: I'm sorry, I couldn't help but let that opportunity slip xD) **If this was the guy that Sierra was talking about... I admit it, he's cute.**  
><strong>

"SOLDIER have been sent out as well," I said while finally stopping about thinking how much gil he would pay for all that hair products. The boy shrugged while Tseng lurked behind in the backround.

"We are pretty short handed. Wait." He paused for a moment. "You're a Turk too?" I smiled.

"Cissnei." He grinned proudly.

"I'm SOLDIERS, Zack." Zack announced rather cockily. Tseng interrupted our introduction.

"Zack, aren't you in a middle of a mission?" The supervisor asked. Zack shrugged.

"Our goals are the same, can't I help around here?" He offered. _'__If you meet him, then flirt!' _Sierra's words seemed to echo in my mind.

"Thanks, but no than-" Tseng began.

"Oh, how brave!" I cooed. But on the inside, I felt like I was dieing from embarrassment. "Tseng. Zack." I gave a nod to both of them. "I'll see you guys later." I gave Zack a small wink and raced off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I gotta admit... Writing the wink and their meeting was somewhat awkward for me xD And the reason she bumped into Elliot (and the most of the rest) was because I just wanted to put some more emphasis that lots of people were on the mission of taking out the monster attack.<strong>

**I've started writing 2000+ again! :D YAY! Everyone praise me xD  
><strong>

**Like I said above (but I'm just saying it again): I can't update in a WHILE because of school purposes -_- So don't go blaming if I don't update in three weeks or something, go and send a complaint to my school xD**

**Please review~!**


	13. Thank you

**UPDATE! Sorry it took so long :/ I explained in the last chapter, then I had to wait for the internet to go fast again -_- I would have started typing this up sooner, but my internet was like a snail..**

**Anyways, drop a review~!**

* * *

><p>I raced off, though I wasn't very sure of the destination, I knew I had to finish this monster breakout job. My eyes darted around the area, making sure that no monsters were in sight.<p>

There were some screams and sounds of metal clinking. I took one last look around myself before hastily making off in the direction the screams came off in.

"Help!" There was a child like shriek. Like a natural reflex, I jumped to the source of the sound. I hoped that there weren't any Bandersnatches... I've had a lot of bad experiences with them...

There were a couple of Shinra robots, which puzzled me. Though I didn't spare them. _'I'll deal with these robots later...' _I ignored them and continued looking for the source of the scream.

I turned a corner quickly and kept my shuriken gripped firmly.

It was a woman, shielding her possible child from a Genisis clone. Though this one seemed real. It had the same outfit, same hair, no mask. The only difference was that it had a gun, not his usual red sword.

"Guess this one's a little higher rank..." I muttered under my breath. I charged in front of the two and jumped into my battle stance. "Both of you, get out of here!" The clone just stood there, like it was waiting for them to run before attacking me.

"I'll get help!" The girl wearing the red cardigan yelled. I made no reply, though the adult did.

"Good luck!" The parent yelled before hurrying the child away.

From the corner of my eye, I watched the duo run into the path I had just come from. I gave a small smile before turning back to the task at hand. I narrowed my eyes and thought of the best way I could handle this.

I was quite a distance away from the clone, I decided to leap up and deliver a quick uppercut first. I quickly kicked off the ground and raced towards it, flinging Rekka as I did so. The clone made a quick jump and fired a few times at me. I narrowed my eyes again in concentration and made a flip in the air, barely dodging the bullets. They came so close I could practically feel the air they gave off.

Before landing and catching my shuriken, I cast a powerful blizzara, knocking the Genisis clone out of balance and crashing against the wall. I felt my feet silently thud on the pavement and caught the shuriken, which would probably fly past me if I tried to a second later.

I jumped to my feet as it began to pick itself up from the small pile of rubble. It spun the gun in it's hand before shooting a barrage of bullets. I furrowed my brows and jumped back, avoiding all of them... Well, nearly all of them.

I jumped one last time and crouched down, getting tired out but quickly stood up again. I looked up, only to be greeted with yet another bullet. I tired to use my shuriken to block it, though it was flung out behind me and embedded itself into the cement. The bullet on the other hand was deflected, but only on a light angle. It tore into my left arm. I instinctively grabbed the wound, though it didn't make much of a difference.

A familiar black figure jumped and then skidded in front of me, with its long sword drawn.

"Another clone? !" The male asked. I recognized his voice. It was Zack. I gave a small smile to his back. "Looks like this one's a cut above the masked guys!" Zack yelled angrily.

As they had their long battle, I concentrated on using a lot of cure's. I didn't have enough energy in me to use cura, lucky I bought a spare cure...

"Scorcher," the clone said in a intimidating monotone. It sent a flurry of dark flames at Zack, though he seemed to block all of them, except the last one. I guess everyone has something in common. He was thrashed to the ground, though he leaped to his feet impressively and made another slash.

The clone laid across the pavement and slowly picked itself back up again. Just before it stood, a black wing burst out of its left shoulder. Some black feathers drifted gently with the small breeze. I couldn't help but stare at it in awe, I've always wanted to have wings... I began to jog towards it, as the clone flapped it a few times and began to lift off the ground.

Not a second later, Zack sent a strong horizontal slash. The clone was flung back to the ground with an explosion of feathers. It collapsed on its back. This time, for good.

I slowly walked towards it and crouched about a feet away from the black wing.

"When I was a kid, I always wanted to have wings." I gave it a somewhat apologetic look. "You know, like an angel." I stood up. Zack made no reply and turned his back to me.

"If people had wings, they'd be monsters." He mumbled, though his words were clear and confident, but something about it made me think he just needed a bit of persuasion. I thought back to that book I had read about angels.

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none," I quoted from my favorite line. "They don't symbolize monsters." I shook my head. He seemed to laugh and turned around again, wearing a cute smile. I quickly tried to change the subject before I was bound to start blushing. "SOLDIER first class indeed. A very impressive show of force." He grinned proudly.

"Unlike the Turks, we folks at SOLDIER are paid to fight." I smiled.

"Take this." I handed him the first thing that I could find in my pocket. "A token of my appreciation for helping me out back there." Turns out I gave him a Research Dept. OMC... I honestly don't get why people gave it such a bit name...

He grinned and slipped it into his pocket.

"Well, I'm off to my next job," I said, even though I didn't really have one. The air was getting awkward... I've never liked them... Ever. "Didn't you have another assignment too?" I assumed.

"Assignment..." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do..."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," I replied happily and jogged off. Though I'm sure he thought it sounded nonchalant or cute... I really hate the reputation I create for myself... I mean seriously, 'The Hottest Woman in Shinra'? Who can even come up with that?

I walked aimlessly, though my destination was at the HQ. I didn't really want to go there, but then again, I did.

I don't think I've been actually _in _the Head Quaters in two years! And I must admit, being in AVALANCHE for so long has kind of influenced me to rebel against Shinra. But on the other hand, they were the company that I had lived at and were the ones had raised me!

I walked slowly into the brightly illuminated building, not taking time to admire my 'home'. I quickly scanned the receptionist floor and walked to the front desk.

Turks who had been out on missions would always have to get their ID checked in to know we've returned. Mostly so we can make sure that no impostors can get in. I know for a fact that people have tried numerous times.

"ID, please." The blond receptionist kept her eyes on her computer screen and held her hand out while chewing on a piece of bubblegum. I fished out my wallet and took the laminated card out. She snatched it quickly and entered it in a machine.

_Ding!_

The machine light turned green and she snatched it out, reading my name.

"Thank you, uh..." She paused, not sure whether to read my real name, 'Amber Hartly', or my current name, Cissnei.

"Cissnei, call me Cissnei." The receptionist rolled her eyes and slapped my ID onto the desk in front of me.

"Cissnei," she muttered. I narrowed my eyes at her for a second and walked away, after grabbing my ID back. "Didn't ask for a lecture." I heard the blond mutter quietly.

* * *

><p>"Ciss!" I ignored Reno and continued reading my novel.<p>

We were in the lounge, having some unwinding time after terminating the monster breakout. Though some still haven't returned, like Kylie.

"Ciss!" Sierra's voice chimed in. "Cissnei!" She screamed, shaking me while Reno grabbed my book out of my hands and slammed it on the table.

"Hey! I lost my page!" Sierra rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to me. Reno just stood there, having his usual smirk.

"How was being an AVALANCHE member?" My blond-headed friend asked cheerfully. I shrugged and slouched back into the soft couch.

"Annoying, stupid, influential," I listed as adjectives flowed into my brain. Reno sighed and adjusted his goggles while I continued. "-Somewhat boring and I guess fun?" Reno grinned, seeing that now was a great chance to change the subject.

"You know that I'm technically your boss?" He boasted. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, while he did the same, only smugly.

"Yes, yes I do." Sierra began her whining session.

"I know right? !" She exclaimed_. 'I feel a rant coming on...' _"I mean, why the heck would I want to take orders from _that_? !" She pointed at Reno, who was now picking out a cookie from the plate that was always present on the table.

"Yes, yes I agree..." I watched him, amused that he already lost interest in our conversation. "But at least he isn't head!" Sierra nodded furiously.

"Yeah! If Reno was, I would probably just quit being a Turk!" Reno swerved around upon hearing his name, then she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Actually... I probably won't..." I laughed.

"Pushing yourself, right?" She grinned sheepishly in confirmation.

"And Reno just heard what I said..." He gave her a menacing look and stormed over to us.

"What about me? !"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! FINALLY! ANOTHER UPDATE! You guys DO NOT know how school has been these few weeks -_- It's been SUCH a pain! D: Got art, music, math assignments, preparing for a ski trip (which we're going to next thursday. And it's been snowing recently! Woo!) and english! UGH! I have been working on this slowly, but I didn't want to post yet ANOTHER short chapter : Though I do apologize, since this one is relatively short.  
><strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! You guys don't know how depressing this is -_- My other story, that has 9 chp, has 20 reviews while this has 12 chp and 19 reviews! **

**And IF you do, let me know what the ending YOU want to be is. Eg; Cissnei dies... She quits Shinra. Those are some examples, you can come up with your own if you want! ^_^  
><strong>


	14. Missions and Moms

**Alright... Gonna be a PRETTY big time skip here... Mostly because I don't bother going to make filler chapters and ramble on and on xD I have other stories to tend to... Ones that have been neglected...**

* * *

><p><strong>18October/0000**

It had been two days since I met Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class... And I must admit, following Sierra's advice was... Useful, in a way. I mean... Yeah, I like him... But like I said before, if anyone in Shinra gets together, they'll just be too busy and hardly even get to spend time together... Still, I girl can dream...

I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed, but I was too eager to hit the gyms again! I haven't been there in what seemed like ten years! I slipped on a training T-shirt, not wanting to spoil my newly cleaned uniform, and washed up.

"Sup, Ciss." Alex nodded casually as I exited the Female Turk Floor. I glanced at him and stopped shortly.

"Sup to you too." I replied, not sure how to respond to his slang. He chuckled at my attempt to say 'sup'.

"Gym, right?" I nodded, he did the same and walked away towards the training rooms with his rod in hand.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at my destination, I wasn't very surprised to see plenty of people there already. Gyms were probably the most active in the morning, seeing that SOLDIER and Turks use them. I quickly scanned around, now regretting coming so early. Practically all of the areas were taken up, mostly by SOLDIER. I groaned and walked to the only empty treadmill.<p>

Treadmills were probably my favorite... Turks are always running around, though some pull ups aren't a bad idea either.

"Hey, you're, uh..." An unfamiliar voice said as I placed my drink bottle in the little convenient holder the machine had. I turned around to my right, seeing another SOLDIER, wearing purple uniform. "Oh right! 'The Hottest Woman in Shinra,' Cissnei." He grinned, now recognizing me. I rolled my eyes and set up the treadmill.

"Nice you know my name. Be better if I got to know yours," I replied, and began running. The SOLDIER did the same, not taking off his helmet. I was rather surprised, almost everyone kept theirs _off _when they exercised... But then again, SOLDIERS are practically just super humans. But honestly... Can he even like... Breathe?

"Kunsel, SOLDIER 2nd Class" he said, increasing the speed.

There was a silence between us, though it was almost canceled out with the noise around and behind us.

"Cissnei!" I heard and saw Kylie come through the door, wearing a tracksuit. _'Looks like she won't be needed for a mission today... Man, I hope I don't.' _

She bounded over and grinned, watching the person on the other side of me exit off the treadmill. As she mounted it, I couldn't miss the fact that she stumbled slightly.

"Ow..." She regained her balance and remembered something. "Hey, you must have got up pretty late or something! 'Cause most of the other Turks are already hitting the cafeteria!" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's new... I was usually the most earliest person up..." I mused to myself. Kunsel laughed, though didn't make much of a reply.

"Things change, you know." He smirked while I shrugged casually.

"Well, I might as well just go now... They always end up taking the berries... Then the cereal tastes all plain and... icky." I didn't bother to think of another adjective and turned the machine off, sighing. "Kylie? You aren't coming?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't following behind."

"Nah. I've already had a quick bite. I wasn't that hungry today." I nodded mutely.

"See you later then!" I gave her a small wave, and leaving Kunsel with a nod. "I can always come back later." I mumbled after bidding Kunsel farewell.

* * *

><p>I quickly poured some milk and grabbed the nearest cereal box, not caring what brand it was and tipped a few raspberries in. I would have got some strawberries as well, but there's only a few left in the fridge, so I just left them there for someone else to eat as a snack.<p>

"Have you heard?" Sierra asked me. "Angeal has gone missing quite a time ago... And lately, that Zack guy that I've been telling you about is really mopey about something!" Slade, the one that wields two guns, arched an eyebrow and Sierra's remark.

"I thought that Zack Fair was one of the most hypo guys in Shinra!" Reno suddenly leaned forward from his slouched position. Everyone nodded mutely.

"Well, Angeal was Zack's mentor," Rude spoke up. For once, joining our conversation. Reno shrugged and leaned more back onto his chair and rested his feet on the table.

"Meh. We've all gotta have out bad days!" Reno remarked casually. I glared at his shoes, which were covered in dried mud and was now starting to peel off onto the table.

"Feet off." I reached over and swatted them off the table. He made a face and reluctantly agreed.

"Man, you're like my Mom sometimes..." He sulked quietly, though I just ignored his comment and got back into the conversation.

"-so what do you think happened?" Elliot questioned no one in particular.

"I don't know... But Tseng is always telling us to watch over the Ancient person, Aerith. And I think Zack ran into her the other day..." Sierra shrugged and spooned up some more cereal, noticing that it was becoming soggy.

"Oh yeah! That girl!" Reno sat up again. "I'm pretty sure she did... But I'm not totally sure if she did." He furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. "Tseng said something about 'getting someone to watch Zack' now." The red head replied after unlocking his memory vault.

"Speaking of Tseng..." Slade paused, thinking his next sentence through. "I think it was... Sierra?" She perked up immediately at the sound of her name. "No..." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her tray, picking it up and walking to the bins. "Oh yeah!" Slade smirked, finally remembering. "Tseng wanted to see you, Cissnei." I nodded and quickly packed up my stuff.

* * *

><p>Like usual, I stopped outside the doors, making sure they didn't open. I briefly tidied up my uniform and hair, though I'm sure there wasn't a big difference.<p>

I took a quick stride forward and hardly even waited for the doors to open, knowing that they only took one second to do so.

"Cissnei, glad you're here." The supervisor packed up some of the paper work on his desk and leaned back onto his large chair. "We've got a new assignment for you." I let a silent sigh out. _'Another one already? I hardly get leisure time these days... And no more gym for me...' _

"Now what is it?" I tried to not groan while talking, not wanting to seem unprofessional or anything. Tseng didn't take much notice and took out some more files from a drawer that was marked 'SOLDIER'.

"First Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair." He laid the folder on the table so that I could read it. "You two have already met, so I'm sure he isn't an unfamiliar face." I studied the document a little closer as Tseng mumbled something under his breath, sounding a lot like "especially since he probably knows everyone here."

I ignored the comment and continued taking a look through the files, learning a few basic facts.

His hometown was Gongaga, technically making him a country boy... Though I never would have imagined him working hard on a crop... He worked his way up the SOLDIER Classes quite a bit faster than the others, with an exception of the current 1st Class SOLDIERS. Zack joined SOLDIER at a fairly young age, but he was taken under Angeal's wing.

"Zack has met Aerith Gainsborough," Tseng replied in slight concern.

"What? How?" I was shocked. "And... Why?"

The Turks have kept Aerith under our eyes since she was a child! Our security was pretty much impossible to break! How in Gaia did he get to meet her? Then, I remembered a certain Red-Headed Childhood friend.

"It was Reno, wasn't it?" I asked, though it was more like a fact. Tseng made no reply but slipped Zack's folder away while I planned a short speech for Reno mentally. _'I bet he was taking a "break" and then met some cute girl...' _I tried to think of more possibilities of what could have happened._  
><em>

"We were requested to send a Turk to keep an eye on him, though we have yet to know why. So we need you to keep Zack Fair under your eyes constantly." Tseng broke my daze with a stern voice.

"Don't I need... Assistance or something?" I whined. I'm always going on solo missions... Why me? I mean, I know what teamwork is!

"No." Tseng shook his head and leaned back into his chair. "Director Lazard has requested for just one Turk to watch over him." I nodded, deciding not to question authorities. "He believes that more people will make him too self conscious... Or grow a need to impress, which will lead to poor standards of work."

"When do I leave?" I asked, sighing heavily.

"Whenever we feel is necessary." I raised my eyebrows. What type of command is that? Real specific. "You will be deployed, sent back, and deployed again. Some of your work may be cover up, or maybe just to watch, some might just so he keeps out of trouble... To put it simply." I nodded and stretched myself in the chair.

"You may now take your leave." I put on a fake smile.

"Thank you." He gave a small nod of approval as I exited the room.

I sighed, no more relaxation time for me... Again... Is it just me, or does Tseng like using me to do undercover-like stuff?

"Sup... Again." I heard Alex's voice from behind. "Are you on another mission?" He asked, fiddling with his rod.

"Yeah..." He chuckled lightly, making me punch him playfully in the arm. "What's so funny?"

"You're probably the Turk that gets missions most of the time. That's pretty damn sad, eh? I mean, I would be freaking annoyed like fuuu-" I gave him a glare, making him stop midway through his sentence.

"What were you going to say?" He took a step back, somewhat intimidated. You know, maybe Reno calling me his 'Mom' is kinda true...

"Fuuudge... I meant to say... Fudge..." I inwardly laughed, but just settled for a small smirk. "Um..." He scratched his head awkwardly and shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"Say... Where's Reno?" I suddenly remembered the speech that should be delivered to him. Alex pondered on the spot for a while before replying.

"Lounge. Just got back from watching that Ancient Girl." I grinned_._

"Perfect..."

We walked almost in a pure silence to the lounge, having no subject to talk about except what I was going to tell Reno... I opened the doors and scanned around for a bright red blotch of red... And there it was, on the couch.

"Hey!" Reno grinned and waved Alex and I over, while I gave him a disappointed look. "What?" He frowned and swiped yet another cookie from the almost empty plate, which he probably cleared.

"Do you know that you just let Zack Fair meet Aerith?" He shrugged and took a bite out of the chocolate chip before swatting some loose strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, not big deal," Reno replied in the most casual tone possible. "What about them anyways?" Alex sighed, already knowing the situation I was in.

"Because of 'the big deal', I now have to go undercover, yet again might I add, and 'watch' Zack!" I threw my hands in the air, emphasizing how annoyed I was. "Besides! How did you get distracted anyways?" He looked a little taken back, but still put up an argument.

"Well... There was this girl-" I cut him off, waving my hands in front of his face.

"Just ignore my question."

* * *

><p><strong>xD I'm sorry... I couldn't help let those Cissnei Motherly chances slip! But for those who just skipped to chp 12, then I'll give you a list of characters.<strong>

**Sierra: Shot Gun (Female)  
><strong>

**Alex(ander): Rod (Male)**

**Slade: Two guns (Male)**

**Kylie: Knife (Female)**

**Elliot: Nunchaku (Male)**

**Pretty sure that's everyone covered. And Cissnei's 'Real Name' is Amber Hartly.**

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	15. Get away from distractions, Cissnei

**I'm going to try and update between a week to a fortnight now! :D I'm sorry for my VERY slow updates! School's been a pain, as I've said before and I have stories that are neglected to work on xD**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, I'm sorry! Gosh..." Reno sighed, interrupting me midway through my lecture. "Who made you this... Motherly anyway?" He frowned, slouching back into his seat. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip.<p>

"Why don't you ask the red-headed trouble maker?" I remarked sarcastically. Reno blinked twice, looking clueless and adjusted his goggles slightly, not that it made a difference.

"Are you talking about Alex?" I honestly don't know if that was a joke, or if this guy truly _is _the densest person that ever lived...

"Ugh..." I buried my face in my hand, embarrassed for him and at myself for even making friends with this guy. Though "this guy" did become second in command in the Turks, so I still got to give him some credit for that... Even though I don't want to... And possibly others...

"Cissnei." I flinched, hearing Tseng's monotonous voice boom from my PHS. "We have received some sightings that Zack is with Aerith. Get to a church, Sector 5." I didn't even have time to respond before hearing Tseng hang up on the other end.

Reno gasped dramatically and slapped his hands to his cheeks. I gave him a puzzled look.

"He hung up on you!" He gasped again, now breaking up from laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut it." Reno smirked and returned back to his original cocky state.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I had arrived at Sector 5, though it was going to take a long time trying to find Zack and Aerith. Almost like two needles in a haystack... Or two pieces of rice in an airport seems more suited for this situation.<p>

"No! You were Zack last time!" A high pitched female voice echoed around. "No fair!"

"But you got to be Zack _three _times in a row before!" Another male voice countered. I laughed inwardly and followed the voices to a playground.

"Then I get to be Sephirothy!" I almost died from trying to hold my laughter in.

"Why don't you just be a Turk? They're cool too!" The male voice whined, holding his ground. I stood from afar, watching a small girl and boy fight over which roles to play.

"Turkey?" The girl asked, bewildered. I scoffed, but yeah... Turks does sound like 'Turkey'... "Why would I want to be a bird that gets eaten?" The boy laughed, suddenly noticing me.

"Look! She's a Turk!" They both ran over to me, the boy exited and the girl giving me a strange look. The girl pulled at my suit gently.

"Why doesn't she have feathers?..." I laughed, pushing her small hands away.

"It's Te-Ur-K," I slowed 'Turk' down for her.

"Tuuurk..." She grinned. "Turk.. Right!" The boy rolled his eyes and pointed at my shuriken.

"Why do you have weird green ball things on your... Uh..." He paused, wondering what to call my somewhat rare weapon.

"Shuriken." I answered helpfully.

"On your shuriken?" He smiled sheepishly and ran his fingers along the blade gently, making a small cut on his finger. "Ow!" I flinched slightly, though got back onto the conversation.

"The 'green things' is Materia. It's like magic!" I exclaimed, using a weak cure on his pointer finger. The two children widened their eyes in amazement as the cut healed in a green light.

"Awesome!" I smiled, watching the girl declare that she wanted to be Zack but with Materia. _'Speaking of Zack...'_ My PHS buzzed again, I picked it up while the two kids watched my every move.

"Cissnei, have you found Zack yet?" Tseng's voice was impatient.

"Sorry... I got a little..." I looked down at the kids again and back up to the 'sky'. "Distracted." Tseng sighed, though he didn't sound very frustrated.

"Get back on track. Send the 'distractions' away and focus." I nodded and gave the children, seeing that they were now on the playground. "And don't be surprised if the church as a massive hole in the roof... Zack fell through it..." I laughed.

"Yes, sir." I quickly clicked the cellphone off, making sure that it was on vibrate and waved to the two kids. "Hey! I've gotta get some work done!" They nodded.

"Will you be back soon?" The girl asked happily. I grinned and nodded at them while giving them a short thumbs up.

"Sure thing! Promise!" I raced off, though I did hope that I'd get to see those two little guys soon...

* * *

><p>By the time I had reached the central slums, I saw Aerith and Zack approach an accessory store. Even though it was in a run down place, the items were in pretty dang good condition, especially for a small store.<p>

"-Then consider it a one-day anniversary gift of our friendship." I heard Zack's cheery voice. I smiled at the corny-ness of the sentence. I ducked behind some debris and watched the duo from a small gap.

"Are you sure?" Aerith asked, her voice gentle but unsure.

"Positive!" Even though I couldn't see Zack's face, I can already imagine his goofy grin that was plastered on his face. Especially since he's already made himself known around Shinra.

Aerith giggled lightly and I watched her spin around back to the small selection of bracelets and other what-not. I slowly crept around them to get a better view of their expressions.

The Cetra was already staringat the accessories, her face occasionally lighting up when she saw something she liked. While Zack was staring intently at both Aerith and the shelf, his eyes darting between both.

Aerith eventually laid her eyes on a pink and a white ribbon, unable to choose. She quickly ran her fingers across the materials and fumbled with the light pink one for a while. Honestly, I'd rather go for the earrings that increase magic... But ribbons... They are good, I must admit but I am _not _going to go around with a ribbon in my hair.

"Okay... This one." Aerith pointed at the pink one with a small smile. Zack grinned again and lifted it up gently, not wanting to scrunch up the supposedly ironed material.

"Alright, I'll go buy it." He paused, looked at Aerith's hair, trying to imagine it tied in. "I'll be right back." He jogged slowly to the clerk.

After fishing around in his wallet and pockets, he made a quick purchase and raced back to Aerith. She turned around without being told and Zack untied the ribbon, asking her where she wanted it.

"Middle please!" She chimed happily. Zack frowned lightly but complied.

"Think it would be better at the end... But sure!" He grinned again, still maintaining his happy-go-lucky attitude.

He slowly (and awkwardly) tied the pink ribbon around her braid, careful not to mess it up. She yelped in pain occasionally when he accidentally pulled some loose strands of hair. And each time, Zack would apologize. He had probably untied it plenty of times to make sure that it was neat.

"How's that?" He asked, stepping away after making sure that it was centered and not lopsided.

"Did you put it on right?" Aerith asked nervously, fiddling with the edges of it. "Will it stay on?" She pulled lightly at the material.

"It should be fine!" Zack lightly brushed her hand away, and tidied it up again, making sure that she didn't just make it lopsided. She stepped away again, cocking his head to each side. "Yeah, it looks great!" He grinned, more wider than his regular one.

Aerith touched it again, now careful to not mess up his 'hard work'.

"Thank you, Zack!" She raised her hand in front of her chest while she talked. I smiled, Reno always told me that she would do that when she talked. "I'll always wear it from now on!" Okay... Maybe I like Zack, but these two are just insanely cute together.

"Hey, do you still have some time?" Aerith asked sweetly. Zack didn't take much time to think before replying.

"I guess so, why?"

"Why don't we go to the park?" She asked eagerly. I groaned, now I've got to get those kids away from there... Ugh... But I stayed, making sure that they were _actually _going.

"Whoa! That kinda sounds like a date!" I scoffed slightly at Zack, though didn't mind them going on a date. _'Shinra relationships never work out!' _I reminded myself.

"Uh-huh!" Aerith nodded, smiling. Zack grinned even wider.

"Okay, let's go!" It was then, when I ran madly to the playground, taking the other way to there.

* * *

><p>I ran onto the playground bark, a little out of breath. The kids stopped and ran over to me excitedly.<p>

"I thought it'd take a while for you to get back!" The boy remarked cheerfully. I laughed lightly, seeing a clump of messy and spiky black hair appear over some piles of junk.

"Guys, I've heard there's gonna be a monster break out soon." I lied smoothly and quickly, beginning to push them away. "Get out now!" I warned, pulling off a nice lie. Their eyes widened in fear. I honestly feel a little guilty for this, but it's gotta be done!

"Then why are they coming?" The girl pointed to Aerith and Zack, who just rounded a corner, not really paying attention to what was happening in front of them.

"They can fight, now go!" I slowly ducked behind some debris, trying to not seem suspicious.

"What ever you say, Turk!" The boy made a cute salute and raced passed the two.

I slowly ducked behind the... Intricate slide and slowly peeked my head out, wary that they could see me any time if they paid attention. I heard Aerith ask something as I knelt down onto the ground, making sure that I didn't make too much sound.

"Maybe." I heard Zack's vague answer.

"Do you think that they're happy?" Aerith asked again, her voice wavering. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and waited for her to finish.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, stopping in his tracks. Aerith untied her hands from her back and held them to her chest.

"Heroes to children, protectors of the earth." She paused, I presumed she was thinking. "But they're not normal." She shook her head grimly. "They get some kind of special surgery, don't they?" Aerith shook her head in concern.

"So they say," Zack made an arm gesture while I mused to myself. Why in the world is he making his answers so vague? Security?

"Normal is best." Aerith spun around back to face Zack and smiled. "I think so, at least." She put a hand to her chest and continued speaking. "Those SOLDIER people are kind of... weird." She paused to find a good word to define what she thought.

Zack crossed his arms, thinking. "They're... weird, huh?" Aerith's eyes hardened and looked at Zack, who was now staring off.

"And they're scary." I couldn't help but take the statement childishly, but I know where she's coming from. "They fight, and they love it." Aerith looked at the ground briefly.

Zack nodded and hesitated. "Actually, I'm with SOLDIER."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll start back at this spot in the next chapter! ^_^ I just didn't want this one to drag on and on, so I just stopped here.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Wanna go to the playground?

There was an awkward silence between the duo as I felt Zack was starting to regret telling Aerith that information. But I felt worse.

First, Zack met Aerith so I had to watch him. And now? She knows that he's in SOLDIER. I'm guessing it's no big deal... But probably not to Tseng... Great, just great! Probably more work for me. Lets just hope that Zack's honesty doesn't do me any more _favors._

I sighed quietly and peeked my head out the side again, wanting to catch more of the scene.

Aerith was staring intently at Zack. Her eyes admiring something that I can't quite see from here.

"So pretty..." I raised an eyebrow and leaned in more closer.

"The face?" I muffled my laughter, as well as Aerith. I honestly couldn't tell if that was a joke or if that what he actually thought, I can really imagine that. But I'm guessing it was a joke, because he smiled instead as he watched Aerith laugh.

"The eyes!" She exclaimed.

"You like them?" Zack strode over to Aerith. "Then take a closer look." He crossed his arms again. "Eyes infused with Mako energy."_ 'No new info here...' _"A SOLDIER trademark." He leaned in closer to Aerith, while she did the same to get a closer look_._

"Oh you!" Aerith broke out laughing and pushed Zack away playfully, with him laughing as well.

"Color of the sky, right?" Aerith smiled and nodded.

"Mm-hmm... But not scary at all!" Zack turned around again, his back now facing Aerith.

"I'll admit it, things haven't been normal at all lately." He sighed lightly and smiled, turning around to talk to Aerith more directly. "What about you, Aerith? How's your life going?" Aerith chuckled and looked up above.

"I was thinking it would be a normal day, but then suddenly..." She paused for effect. "Some guy fell out of the sky." I laughed quietly, hoping none of them heard me.

"That's not bad at all." I couldn't help but think that they're flirting...

"Mm-hmm!" She smiled, nodding as she did so. A PHS rang, I instinctively reached for mine until I saw Zack click his open. I watched Aerith's expression turn a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but duty calls." Zack said, sounding disappointed as well.

"Well, I guess I should get going then" She began to walk away before stopping a few steps afterward. "Will I... See you again?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Zack made a small fist pump. Aerith laughed shortly.

"I hope that your friend's okay, Zack." She said, making both Zack and I confused.

"Huh?" Zack was much more surprised than I was.

"You talk in your sleep." She said sheepishly. Zack lost his cheerful demeanor and become stern.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." He paused. "I know that now." He sounded much more certain than before. Aerith nodded and this time, she really left and went back to the church, supposedly.

I watched Zack mumbled something under his breath that sounded at lot like 'how to get to the Shinra Building from here.' I laughed quietly as he jogged out of the playground.

Just as he did, my cellphone vibrated. "Cissnei, you are relieved of your duty for today." I smiled to myself and watched Zack's hair bobble out of sight.

"I go back on foot?" I asked, remembering the annoying situation I'm in.

"There is always a spare motorcycle at each Sector, just look around." Tseng hung up after he finished his sentence. I sighed and wandered around hopelessly.

* * *

><p>After I got back to the HQ, the atmosphere was filled with suspense. Most of the glass was shattered by bodies that were tossed through.<p>

"Ciss! Genesis Clones!" Reno ran up to me, with Rude walking calmly afterward.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes, he smirked until Rude tapped him on the shoulder.

"Back to work." He reminded nonchalantly. Reno frowned and trailed behind Rude, who looked like he was ready to ditch the red head in the dust.

"Aw! You're no fun, dude." As Reno walked, he tapped his EMR on his shoulder casually. I scoffed, just your average Reno and Rude right there.

I rolled my eyes and examined the area, seeing that almost everyone that doesn't know basic combat had already slicked off. SOLDIER occupied most of the floors, so I didn't see much of a point of hanging around. Instead, I just decided to wander around and help those who are stuck or trapped for whatever reason.

Though there wasn't any professionals trapped, mainly it was just people popping in for a visit or someone who was just filling out some cabinets of ours.

"Help!" A female voice rang out from the check-up room, lucky I was just exiting that room. She must have heard my footsteps on the smooth marble.

I jogged around the room, looking around for a trace of movement. I wished that the nurse's uniform weren't so white... Because white on white marble ain't going to be easy to find.

"I'm over here!" I broke into a run to follow the voice.

There was a brunette with long hair, reaching up to her shoulders. It was now all tousled and frizzy from panic, with some strands of hair hanging loosely in front of her face. I saw that her left leg was trapped under a bed that had toppled over.

"I can't move my leg... And I've already used the potions on me." I smiled warmly and produced my shuriken.

"Alright, don't you dare move a muscle." The nurse froze, almost in fear. I stuck Rekka under the table, hoping to use it like a lever. Until I realized that my weapon would probably snap during the process."Grrr..." I slid the blades out, cutting off a layer of the polish as I did so. I shrugged it off and cast blizzaga on my shuriken, hoping that it would make it stronger.

"Hurry..." The nurse seemed on the verge of crying in pain. I quickly stuffed the frozen weapon under the metal table and lifted it up, grunting.

"Move your leg, now!" My arms felt limp, she dragged her leg out and I jammed the table down. It crashed onto the marble, making a large chip in it.

"Ow, ow, ow." She squinted her eyes closed, unable to look at her injured leg. And I admit, it wasn't a pretty sight. **(no deeper descriptions...) **

"This is going to take a lot of magic..." The nurse's eyes lit up, thankful I knew how to use materia. "Cura," the wound healed, but not enough to end the pain.

"One more, please." She said politely. I nodded, complying. The space around us was lit up in a green light, not eerie at all. It was more comforting and welcoming than scary.

"Better?" She grinned and bent and flexed it a few times.

"Thanks!" The brunette beamed at me. "Oh, I'm Tessa by the way!" **(OC, you'll see why later...)**

"Cissnei, one of the Turks." Tessa smiled and flinched at a loud crash as one of the windows caved in. "C'mon, let's go." I placed a hand on her back and gave her a helpful push.

* * *

><p>By the time we had got outside, I swear there was a person with white wings flying overhead.. But, angels are my fantasy... Not much time soon that's going to come true.<p>

"I hate Shinra." I spun around to Tessa, frozen at her words..

"What? !" I shouted, terrified from what she said. "Shinra raised me!" Tessa was taken aback.

"No, no, no!" She shook her head furiously. "I didn't mean it that way!" She laughed it off. "I meant I hate Shinra because of how much enemies there are." I made a silent 'O' with my mouth. "I went into Shinra because it was the only good company that offered good technology for me to study how to be a doctor!" I smiled, happy that she had found a dream for her own. I just wish I was forced to become a Turk, not that it's a bad job... But having blood stains on your uniform constantly is a problem.

"Hello? Cissnei?" She waved her hand in front of my face, getting my attention again.

"Sorry..." Tessa laughed again.

"Anyways, how's being a Turk?" She began to wander away from the Shinra building as I trailed behind.

"You know... Just the norm." I shrugged, not bothering to go into too much detail. She gave me a disapproving look, wanting me to go on. I sighed but made no protest. "Hm... We interrogate people."

"That's a good start." Tessa remarked sarcastically. "Any more?"

"Killing, sometimes being forced to slaughter kids-" She gaped at me, unable to comprehend the way I said it so nonchalantly. I shrugged and continued. "And occasionally sent into torture rooms." She stopped in her tracks and stared at me even more. I blinked twice at her, letting her speak for a few moments.

"Isn't that SOLDIER's job?" I shook my head slowly.

"In a way, yes." I nodded and continued speaking like a robot. "On the brighter side-"

"There's a _brighter _side?" I couldn't tell if it was sarcasm, a joke or if she was just fed up or something.

"We do get sent on patrol missions, rescue missions... And the one I hate the most... Undercover missions." Tessa smiled as I finished the sentence, happy that not everything was killing and what not.

"Why undercover missions? They seem fun!" She grinned and began walking again toward the Genesis part of town.

"... Would you like it if you were separated from your friends and family for more than two years, and while you're away, you only can take orders from a guy that has his hair in a ponytail?" She snickered quietly and the last part, but ended up shaking his head. "No offense, Tseng..." I quickly murmured.

"Hey, wanna catch some part of Genesis? Don't think there's much better to do right now other than catching a few beers..." I shrugged and looked at the sidewalk.

"Sure, if you want to."

* * *

><p><strong>He he... More Undercover Jobs coming up~! ^_^ And could the present readers tell me how to get some more publicity for this story? Thanks :D<strong>

**Please review~! AND YES, I DO TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**


	17. Awkward

**Back again! ^_^ More Undercover Work will be in this chapter! But just enough to keep you guys entertained ^_^  
><strong>

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>I honestly wasn't enjoying the Genesis production... Having heard the <em>person <em>Genesis recite those poems over and over again and then having them repeated again on stage isn't much better. Especially since these actors' voices seem so rehearsed.

But as I watched the show, I thought about Zack and Aerith... And honestly, I wish I was Aerith... I mean, yeah I like Zack... But they're so cute together I don't think I can break them up! I guess it's up to my dreams to imagine Zack and I together. A girl can dream.

I sighed and slouched back in my seat, taking a glance towards Tessa, who seemed to be enjoying this. I groaned quietly and watched the actors, completely zoning out by staring at the set behind them. I suddenly felt something vibrate on my belt, I jolted up to a sitting position until I just realized it was my PHS. I felt a little guilty for leaving it on in here, even thought they told us to turn our cellphones off, but always got to be professional.

I tapped Tessa on her shoulder and whispered that I would be taking a phone call, so I probably won't be back anytime soon. She smiled understandingly and turned back to the show. I quickly strode outside the theater and accepted the call.

"Cissnei here," I replied nonchalantly. Tseng took not pauses in his sentence and got straight to the point.

"Genesis Clones attacking. You know this but we have a strong suspicion that they're after Professor Hojo." His voice sounded more serious than usual, though I'm not sure if that's even possible...

"Anything else?" Tseng thought for a while before replying.

"Cover-up and supervision may be needed." His drowned out reply came at the exact same moment of an explosion. I ran to see what it was, only to see smoke seeping out of one of Shinra's top floors.

"..." Not wanting to waste time, I sprinted back to the building while rubbing my ears throbbed from the after effect of the explosion. "How in the world can I cover up this?" Tseng chuckled lightly as something in the back round resembled the sound of someone loading their gun, his gun no doubt.

"Don't worry about that... Just follow the 'angels'." I frowned, not understanding. I was about to ask for further details until I realized that the line was already dead. I looked up at the sky, just catching a glimpse of that white winged person chasing a black winged man, wearing red. I swear it was the same as Genesis' red leather overcoat... And the hair was well... So like Genesis... I shook my head, and my eyes darted around, looking for transport and smirked at the sight of a motorcycle.

"Alright." I hoped on, not even caring if I was going to steal this, besides... It's not like I'm going to trash it or anything!

* * *

><p>The two people stopped at some building with a helipad on the roof. I cursed, annoyed that I couldn't get up there quickly. I threw the bike onto the ground carelessly and barged in the door. I was surprised there wasn't any security as I rumbled up the stairs. About halfway up the never-ending flights, there was a deafening roar overhead. I instinctively crouched down, covering my ears until it stopped.<p>

"Must be a summon..." I muttered breathlessly and continued climbing the stairs. By the time I finally got to the top and opened the door quietly, I could hear more violent roars, crashes and a sword banging against the summon's flesh.

I made a gap so that I could fit my head through to see what was happening. But just as I did, there was a blinding flash. I slammed the door closed to shield my eyes. I blinked them a couple of times, trying to get that purple-like color that kept appearing when I closed my eyes.

I then just opened the door, not bothering to see what was happening. I heard Zack's voice, he mumbled something that sounded a lot like: "Where's everybody?"

* * *

><p>After returning to HQ tiredly and putting the motorcycle in a bike stand, I wasn't really in the mood for doing anything right now. I had just ran up a massive flight of stairs for almost nothing, plus, I might get charged for damaging the bike I 'borrowed'.<p>

"Woo! Cissnei's first theft! That's so hardcore man!" Alex cheered from somewhere, though I didn't pay attention to him. Actually, to no one to be exact.

"So how was it?" Kylie asked, leaning in to hear what I had to say. But the only response I gave was a groan and a hand to swat her away. "Ow!" She accidentally leaned in too much and literately banged her head on the wooden hand rest.

"C'mon, it can't have been that bad!" Alex smirked and elbowed me gently. "Besides! You actually stole something, dude! That's awesome!" I glared at him.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Reno joined in with Alex, almost like they were taunting me. Though I wasn't surprised that people who almost have the same hair color, almost have the same personality.

"No way!" They both grinned in glee. "Especially since I thought a 'good girl' like you would ever steal a motorbike!"

"I don't know whether to whack you, or to thank you..." I muttered under my breath, hoping that they would hear. But Reno and Alex just hi-fived each other until Reno's cellphone rang. It was the default setting, one identical to a real phone.

"Nice taste in music." Sierra commented while walking briskly passed. Reno ignored her and took the call.

"Tseng?" We all watched Reno intently. "Now?... Aw, fine." He sighed and began to walk to the door before stopping. "I gotta get Aerith out of the church right now, see ya." He nodded in acknowledgment and exited the room quickly, making a frustrated groan as he did so.

* * *

><p><strong>21October/0000**

"Cissnei, sorry about the short notice but I appreciate you getting to my office quickly." Tseng thanked me and swept off some dust from his table top. I nodded and watched the octagonal pencil roll slowly across.

"What did you want me for?" I asked, watching him grab his gun and place it on his table, making me shift back a bit.

"We're planning to go to Modeoheim." The very name of the town sent shivers down my spine. Both at the thought of the bitter-cold winds and what happened there when I was but a rookie. He seemed to give me an apologetic look and continued on. "Would you like to go, or just accompany us on the flight there. We need some people to just make sure everything's running. I'm sure you can do that." I nodded and fiddled with the edge of my jacket. "Besides, the person who was supposed to skipped because of some 'family' thing."

"I'll just accompany you..." I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and watched him load a few bullets into his gun before clicking it to his belt. He nodded and briskly walked out of the room.

"Reno will be piloting." He added in quickly as I stood up. I shrugged and retrieved Rekka before following Tseng to the helicopter. Zack was already inside, as well as a few infantrymen. Zack grinned and gave me a wave, wanting to greet me before I went to the front of the aircraft to make the basic checks. Though I did give him a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey-"Reno began, only for me to cut him off.

"In a bad mood, don't make it worse please." I sighed, now very agitated and somewhat nervous now that I'm going back to Modeoheim.

**(A/N: If you're wondering what the whole 'Modeoheim' thing is about, read Modeoheim 1&2)**

Reno didn't sigh or groan. Instead, he just shut up and turned on some switches after I finished the checks. I sat down and put my shuriken next to my chair for easy access and slouched back into the chair. And just for the sake of starting a conversation, Reno spoke up.

"I've heard that Angeal and Genesis has betrayed Shinra." I nodded halfheartedly, though I was still surprised.

"Huh... Do we have a reason?" I asked, still insanely bored. I admired the waves that rolled under the planes as we continued talking.

"Nah, still trying to get some more info. But we do know that Hollander is helping create the Genesis Clones." I nodded again and stared out the front window.

"This why we're coming here?" I asked, leaning forward and resting my head on my palm.

"I guess, Tseng hasn't really told me the deeper stuff though." Reno shrugged casually, then reaching up to push some buttons. He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Approaching destination." With that, he turned it off and began to slow the helicopter down. I sighed and watched him open the doors for the passengers.

After everyone but Tseng had left, he talked to me for a second.

"Just so you know, I've got a tracker in Zack... Here." He handed me the tracking device. "Reno, you can leave now." Reno grinned, watching Tseng jump out of the plane.

"This is awkward..." I murmured, though I was sure Reno heard me.

"Because?..." He prompted me.

"I don't know... It's just a little awkward that I have a tracker on Zack..." Reno shrugged and began to lift off the snowy plains.

"Meh, we almost watch Aerith 24/7. I think that's a little more awkward than having a tracker on Zack." He chuckled and increased the speed, seeing that only two people were in the aircraft at the time.

* * *

><p>What Reno said really struck me. I know that Aerith is an Ancient, which means that she can lead us to the Promised Land... But all we're really doing is just going there to get the Mako. This was one of the reasons why going undercover as an AVALANCHE member really changed my morals. But I'm a Turk, we're trained to obey orders.<p>

I folded my lips into a stern line.

Sometimes being a Turk can be such a pain sometimes, but this was the life that I was given.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't know when to cut of the chapter, so I settled for there xD <strong>

**Please review~! I know this may sound very cheesy, but they really keep me happy with my work, as well as keeping my steam going! ^_^'' But really! PLEASE do!**


	18. TOP SECRET: Angeal

"Cissnei! Cissnei!" I ignored Reno's plea of attention and continued reading an article that a few monstrous snakes have been released into the marshlands around the Chocobo farms because Shinra had difficulties containing them. They were named the "Midgar Zoloms".

"DUDE!" Reno slapped the newspaper away from me and threw it aside. "Have you seen the helicopter that was supposed to send Zack and Tseng, not to mention a few other random dudes, to Modeoheim? !"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down." I stood up and wandered around the room as Reno paced.

"Well, the plane that we piloted only landed near Modeoheim because there was a blizzard, so we had to get a more heavy duty one to lift them directly there. And the heavy duty helicopter was the most hardcore one!" He whined, grieving about something with no life source.

He looked more dramatic than his usual tough self, even though he was waving around his EMR around... With the setting on max.

"Now how am I supposed to be hardcore?"

"At least it's gone back to the Lifestream." I heard Rude say, his voice slightly muffled by his hand that was preventing us to see him smile.

Sierra scoffed as she walked past him and twisted his arm wacked the rod out of his hand and let it jump around on the floor, dangerously close to her own leg.

"Calm down, will you? It's just a plane." Reno was about to yell back until she pointed his own weapon at him.

"Kay, kay!" The red head held his hands up and took his weapon back after Sierra turned it off. "No need for that, yo." Sierra laughed quietly and spun her shotgun around by the trigger, making me flinch.

"Alright, I'm going to try and do a back flip while shooting a bulls eye now..." She stopped the whirling and placed it back on her belt. "I'm guessing it won't be that hard, I've already got the front flip down!" She smirked victoriously, jumping up into the air, flipping and shooting a clean bullet through a glass of water... The very one that Kylie was holding.

"Gah!" The water leaped out from the cup, not from the bullet but more from her hands shaking. "You know I have a bullet wound! Don't give me another!" She chucked the cup into the bin and stomped her foot angrily.

"Psssh, I could have undone your button if I wanted to." Sierra rolled her eyes, though I could tell that she was a little sorry for Kylie. "Now, if you excuse me... I've got more goals and missions to do!"

"Speaking of missions..." I took out the tracker I had on Zack and gasped.

The small electronic had a radar, but there wasn't any signal from the tracker. There was no small red dot that pulsed around every few seconds, instead, it was just blank.

"Oh man..." Reno took a quick look at it as Kylie was busy sweeping the water off the floor. "That's not good..." Elliot blinked, his attention caught and took a glance at it as well.

"Well, I did hear there was a blizzard! It's probably just cutting off the signals!" I couldn't help but appreciate his optimism this time around. "I was making some radio calls last time we went, and the result wasn't much better!"

* * *

><p><strong>22October/0000**

Turns out that the plane that Reno was grieving about was crashed... Only made him worse. But since Zack's came back, he's been all gloomy...

"Hey, Zack. You okay?" I asked, patting him on his back comfortingly. He only grunted in reply, making me feel worse. "Need some water?" I asked, as I suddenly noticed that he had a 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. "How... Did you get that..."

Zack made a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were tearing up.

"I'm going to go train for a while... Wanna come?" He asked, picking up a large sword... One that resembled Angeal's... I tried to give him a grin.

"Sure! Reno and Rude are training there today as well, we could share a room... Just not the one that Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal -" I was cut off by Zack groaning at the sound of Angeal's name and made a note not to mention his name again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry, but it's going to change to 3rd person just for a bit now!)<strong>

"Hey! So you're that legendary Zack Fair!" Reno smirked, patting Zack friendlily. Zack couldn't help but grin at this, happy that he was being acknowledged, but the fact that he just killed his mentor isn't going to be forgotten that easily.

"Reno, Rude. Can I talk to you guys for a bit?" Zack watched Cissnei lead them off into a corner as he fingered the edge of the Buster Sword.

"What is it, Ciss?" Reno asked impatiently.

"I think Zack's a bit down for some reason... So lets just try and make him forget about it and have a good time, eh?" She smiled, making Reno and Rude exchange glances.

"Sure." Rude nodded, agreeing, they walked back to Zack.

"C'mon, lets go!" Reno led them off into a spare training room and set the simulations up and running. "The target is for us to all to wipe out the monsters." He said nonchalantly and hesitated to fill in the last section. "Teams?" They all shrugged and didn't really mind.

"Turks versus SOLDIER!" Zack grinned, feeling a little more like his usual self again.

"But... There's only one of you...'' Cissnei pointed at him. "And a massive sword..." She muttered under her breath.

"SOLDIER can take anyone and anything on!" Zack puffed out his chest proudly, grinning.

"But no mission is impossible for the Turks!" Reno combated, filling in the last section and pressing Enter. "Anyways... Get in the room, it's starting."

The Turks on the other hand, were focusing on the task and spreading themselves out efficiently, though they all stayed within sight of the other.

"Ugh," Cissnei groaned and was being backed up by some monsters that had ambushed her. She didn't bother raising her weapon as she saw Reno and Rude charging in, with their own.

Zack charged in through the trains, slashing each monster individually with a clean cut. _No way they're beating me!, _Zack thought, grinning as he leaped up the small flight of stairs.

_"Two minutes left." _The robotic voice boomed over the heads of the competitors, startling them, even though Zack took no notice.

"Cissnei!" He murmured under his breath as he jumped at the chance to help her.

Without warning, the two other Turks cleared the area, letting Cissnei walk away happily.

"Pretty good teamwork, huh?" Reno smirked, boasting.

**(Okay, I doubt you know this but that was actually a DMW scene! Anyways, back to 1st person.)**

* * *

><p>We were still rather surprised when a mighty buzzer came off over us, but it was quite a relief to lose the monsters.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us that there was a timer?" Zack groaned and clipped his mighty sword onto the magnet on the back of his SOLDIER uniform.

"I don't know... I guess it was its new default or something." Reno shrugged and tapped his EMR on his shoulder casually, like usual.

"Yes, it was." Rude adjusted his sunglasses as he spoke.

"Feeling better?" I asked, hoping that Zack had cheered up. He blinked three times, trying to catch on.

"Wha - Oh... right..." I groaned inwardly, depressed that now he had gone all gloomy again. "You know... I'm going to go and meet... A friend..."

There was no doubt that he was referencing to Aerith, but I decided to let him have his alone time. I didn't really want to probe too deep into this, especially if just mentioning Angeal's name can dampen Zack's bright attitude. Well... Unless Tseng finds out and then sends me to practically stalk Zack more thoroughly...

"Ciss, don't you think you should watch him?" Reno asked, frowning thoughtfully.

I shook my head. "Nah, he should get his alone time..." I smiled and watched the Materia in my shuriken shine. "Even if it's with Aerith..."

"You have a new message." It was the old mechanic voice, notifying me that I had yet another message from Shinra.

I sighed and check my PHS screen, which was lighting up and repeating the words _Your turn for paper work, Sierra. _I wasn't surprised that she was trying to bail out on paper work. She's always hated boring jobs and especially jobs that include watching something.

_Sure. _I texted back. There wasn't anything else to do, so why not?

I left Reno and Rude, who were discussing something that didn't really interest me... Seeing that it was about titles and that Reno thinks he should get a better one than just "The quickest Turk" or what ever he goes by now.

"Here," Sierra handed me a bunch of files with a sticky note labeled _Angeal. _"Thanks, again." She gave me a nod of acknowledgment. After retrieving her shotgun joyfully, she left me to handle her job.

I hastily hurried myself off to my neglected desk, smiling at the sight. I haven't been here worked here for years! After halfheartedly sorting out the layout of it, I spread the files out and picked up the most recent ones.

I skipped all the information I already knew about, like the fact that he was Zack's mentor, and just went straight to the bright red label, reading "Confidential Information. TOP SECRET." It was the old heading that everyone in the Turks were familiar with, Trainee or not.

"Let's see here..." I murmured as I tore open it's plastic seal and pulled out the two slips of paper inside.

_Angeal, SOLDIER First Class: Has gone missing, Shinra suspects that he has sided with Genesis._

I wasn't much surprised and read the next entry to his file.

_Angeal, SOLDIER First Class: Killed in combat._

* * *

><p><strong>... I'm REALLY sorry this chapter was SO short! TT^TT But it has to be this short because this part of the story was quite short... well, not really but Cissnei doesn't really know what really happens, hence the lack of description about it.<strong>

**AND SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATES D: TT^TT :'(. I am THOROUGHLY disappointed with myself *suicide*  
><strong>

**I'm going to work on the next chapter now! Just a quick warning, they'll be a three year time skip!  
><strong>

**Please review~!  
><strong>


	19. Stressed? Desserts?

**01/January/0003**

I leaned against the wall calmly and watched Zack march back and forth in front of the men that were standing exceptionally still. At one point, he stopped and rested his hand on someone's shoulder.

"So you want to be in SOLDIER, huh?" Zack smiled warmly. "Good luck." With a nod, he left onto the next bunch of troops.

It's been three years of monitoring Zack, or actually, just relaxing. Since he came back from Modeoheim, Shinra hasn't sent him on any big and important missions. He's been itching to get going, but the only jobs he's been getting are the petty ones that even the new SOLDIER trainees can complete them. On the up hand, he has received a promotion to be the leader of the new troops of trainee SOLDIER.

"Are all SOLDIERS present?" I could tell he was trying to be as professional as he could, from the fact that he was squaring his shoulders and standing up straighter.

I was a little surprised in their formation, almost lined up in perfect height order, though I'm sure they didn't intend it. Every single person was looked forward, standing straight, and watching Zack intently with inspiration and hopes of becoming a First Class SOLDIER.

I couldn't help but notice he had changed his hairstyle since he was younger. Even though he was only three more years older than before, he looked like he was already in his mid twenties. But Reno just kept insisting that it was because of Zack's new 'epic' scar. I just wish I could tell Reno how Zack got the scar. Damn that "Confidential" label.

"Yes Sir!" The well timed salute of the new SOLDIERS snapped me back to the present.

"You're all new recruits, right?" Zack asked, still pacing in front of the group.

"Yes Sir! It'll be a pleasure working with you!" I was shocked at how coordinated they were, even with their speech. I doubt Turks are trained this hard... But Turks are more brainy while SOLDIERS are brawny. Plus, I'm guessing that being a SOLDIER was more tougher, because I had no idea how they get trained.

"I only have one word of advice - no, an order.'' I saw Zack's eyes soften, yet become determined. "Never forget your dreams!"

I smiled, everyone knew the Dreams and Honor speech that Angeal constantly gave to everyone.

"And no matter what, never let go of your honor as SOLDIER!" Zack's voice grew more and more determined and inspiring by each word. "Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" If it weren't for the masks they all wore, I was sure that every single one of them were 'smiling with their eyes'.

"Then make sure you all get back here! Let's go!"

Once the recruits had filed out the room, I jogged over to meet Zack.

"Hey! Great speech you had going." Elliot beamed and met up with Zack and I. "I'm Elliot, Cissnei's former partner... I guess you could say."

Zack grinned and shook the nunchuck user's hand eagerly. "Good to know that even 'The Hottest Woman in Shinra' can even have assistance." He said jokingly.

"No one's gonna get over that, are they?..." I muttered, crossing my arms but maintained a cheerful appearance.

"You know, I actually never found out how many Turks there are..." Zack suddenly exclaimed, he looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "I only know Tseng, Cissnei and you." Zack gestured to Elliot with a hand before thinking again. "Oh, and also that Red-Head and the other guy... Rude, was it?"

I nodded in confirmation and tucked some hair behind my right ear. "That 'Red-Head' is Reno. Second in command." Zack was surprised, taking a step back.

"Really? But that guy's so..." Zack paused, thinking of a suitable adjective to describe Reno. "Cynical and laid back..." Elliot and I broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"True, true..." Elliot grinned at Zack, making the SOLDIER do so as well.

"Coming from the one that has over confidence in himself!" Zack smiled sheepishly, confirming my accusation immediately.

I suddenly felt my PHS vibrate, making my belt do the same.

"Sorry," I said apologetically and took a few steps away to take the call.

"Cissnei. Because Zack will not get any missions, most of the other Turks have been assigned to watch Zack for now... When he gets on the move, they'll be taken off your mission."

The call ended with a crisp click.

"What was that?" Zack asked as I walked back to the talking duo.

"You know... Just orders and stuff..." I tried to avoid talking about the update I had just recently received. "Anyways, what were you guys talking about?" I quickly changed the subject to avoid Zack's pestering questions.

"About orders, and annoying things we've experienced in missions." Elliot answered quickly, noticing that Zack was gesturing for us to exit the room.

"You know, at one point." Zack began, while walking. "There was this really annoying girl who kept stealing my treasures!"

* * *

><p><strong>6July/0003**

I sighed, walking in a familiar walkway to Tseng's office. I've been walking here basically every single week about summaries about Zack, but it's hard to report anything, really.**  
><strong>

For the last few months, practically every single Turk was monitoring Zack. But all our 'work' was basically for nothing. He hasn't been deployed for any missions, making the work a bit boring. Still, we all enjoyed talking and socializing with the guy we now nicknamed "Zack the Puppy", after all of us (that were monitoring him) has read Angeal's files.

Practically every single person had a file, it took track of everything, even the letters they write to family. It was a little disturbing that Shinra was so high on security, but it was nice that even the heartless SOLDIERs can care for others. It's quite heartwarming, especially for me... Counting that I never really had family... Except Alan, my adoptive father... **(A/N: Read the first few chps to see Alan.) **

But when socializing with Zack, we try to stay off the topic of Angeal, hoping that it won't upset Zack. Besides, it was still Top Secret, even if Zack knew what happened. We're not totally sure if he knows what happened, but none of use are willing to pry, we're all pretty certain that Zack's... "decision" was forced upon him though... It's just that we have no proof, and proof, in Shinra's books, isn't really important... Counting all the schemes they make which are completely false, and always blame their opposition for the accidents that have struck.

I didn't bother to tidy up my uniform this time and just strode right into the office briskly.

"Cissnei, we have a few problems..." Tseng sounded uncertain, a rare state for this experienced Turk. "We need to somehow interfere with Zack Fair's furlough. He's getting sent out soon, but we can't just cancel it... "

I nodded, sitting down on a leather chair, not saying a word.

"Plus, Lazard has gone missing." Tseng sighed, obviously stressed. I held my surprise back, Tseng, sensing I haven't heard the new intel yet, explained. "Lazard was funding Hollander's research, which we're currently interrogating."

"Well, you can just send a Turk on hiatus as well to watch him." I had a wrenching feeling in my stomach that 'a Turk' would probably be me.

"Hmm, yes." Tseng nodded and took a note of that.

"In that case, we'll be heading to Costa Del Sol in two days time, as well as Zack."

I groaned, regretting in telling him my idea.

"So... How should we cover it up?" I asked, getting stressed as Tseng calmed down. "We can't just say, 'oh, we get to go on holiday at the same exact day as you!'" I said while trying to sound as less sarcastic as possible.

"We'll leave a few hours before Zack, then we can just cover the date up with a pure coincidence." Tseng replied confidently, satisfied with himself.

"Affirmative." I got up from the seat, sure that he was happy for me to leave.

With a few quickly paced steps, I walked into the elevator to go back down to the Turk's lounge room. Only to meet Zack in the elevator as well.

I'm hardly even getting any missions!" He whined, slouching on the spot.

I pretended to be surprised. "Really?" I asked skeptically, trying to stay in my usual character rather than being too suspicious.

I sighed quietly and ran a finger through my hair, still stressed. Zack caught onto my current state and stopped the elevator early, to the floor that supplied everyone food. Instead of one JUST for Turks, or just for SOLDIER. This was practically the floor where people wanted to go if they wanted fast food, or something to satisfy their sweet tooth.

"Okay, what's 'stressed' spelled backwards?" He grinned, waiting for the doors to open.

"Uhh-" before I could answer, Zack cut me off.

"-Desserts!" He ran to the food stand, getting two, believe it or not, ice blocks and handed me a raspberry one and took a green one for himself.

I couldn't help but smile as he to trail off about onto his vacation. It was nice to know that everyone can be child-like once in a while, but this is Zack we're talking about... So I guess he doesn't technically qualify as "everyone". I'd rather sort him in the "Hyper People" and the "People I like" groups.

"Coincidence? I think not."

* * *

><p><strong>XD I'm sorry, I couldn't help but put the "Stressed % Desserts" joke thing in there xD My brother just told me it when I was stressed about school and handed me, a believe it or not, a raspberry ice block xDD That just happened this morning, I had to share it somewhere!<strong>

**I know this chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but it grew TOO long, so I had to chop it in half xD (The next chapter has the bigger portion :P)  
><strong>


	20. Vacation! Not really

**7/July/0003**

"So! I hear you're going to go on vacation?" Sierra beamed, along with Kylie.

I nodded ever so slightly and threw in my toothbrush into the suitcase that lay on my bed.

"Where's your swimsuit?" Kylie frowned, picking through my luggage slightly and placing them back. "You _have _to bring a swimsuit if you're going to Costa De Sol!" She grinned, seeming to daze off while accidentally pricking herself onto my shuriken that stood beside her. "Oww..."

As Kylie tended to her finger, Sierra struck up a conversation.

"There, happy?" I placed an new pair of swim gear into the case and went to look for my Blizzaga materia, which I had just unequipped to test out Deathblow.

"Nah, I like your old one better." Sierra gave a long judgmental look and the togs and shook her head.

"And... Why is that?" I asked as she fished through my wardrobe.

"Ah-ha!" She grinned, holding up a two piece swim suit.

The top was pale lime green with all the seams a blue-purple. But the top was more like a tank top than swimming gear, in my opinion. But it came with matching pale lime shorts with a tie string at the front, which made it even more like a regular outfit.

"It's the perfect type of outfit you'd wear if you were going to a beach, and if you're going undercover!" Sierra smiled and placed the new pair in instead.

"Touche..."

"Besides, it's perfectly show-offy to Zack as well!" Sierra's smile turned a little sly.

"In that case, I'll just keep my arms crossed the whole time." I smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p><strong>8July/0003**

I regretted taking a last minute check on all my gear, because of it, Tseng is going to pin me down for being late.

As I rushed down the corridors to the helicopter pad, I was greeted with a lagging elevator, making me jump on the spot like I desperately had to use the bathroom.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" I moaned under my breath as the elevator's doors opened ever so slowly, like it was taunting me.

"Hurry up!" I was greeted with another person rushing -

"Reno!" I smiled, watching him panic as well.

"I gotta get to the helicopter to Junon!" His face sweaty from pressure. "C'mon!" He pressed the 'Close Doors' button repeatedly.

"Same." I said, getting a lot calmer, seeing that it wasn't just me who was going to get punishment. "Is it just me, or are you always the one who pilots the Turks?"

"Meh, I didn't want to do paperwork!" He grinned, though it was obvious he was still impatient.

_Ding!_

The second the doors open, we barged out them and was greeted by whirling winds from the helicopter's wings that spun silently like dragonfly wings above head. I shielded my eyes from being sliced by the winds with my spare hand and let Reno throw my luggage onto the aircraft as I boarded. We were both completely oblivious to the amused Tseng, who watched from beside the entrance.

"Phew! Close one!" He held out a hand for a Hi-five, I gladly took it as we felt the plane lift off.

"Good teamwork."

We both jumped, startled by Tseng's sudden appearance.

"Now, who wants to get scolded first?"

* * *

><p>Tseng practically gave Reno a lecture for the whole four hour ride, making me almost doze off. I mentally thanked myself that it was the assistant who did most of the flying because at one point, I swear Reno was sleeping with his eyes open.<p>

"Cissnei, I'll talk to you at Costa Del Sol." He gave me a nod of acknowledgment as the plane's wings slowed down to a slow whir.

I sighed as I lifted my luggage, happy that I packed light.

"Need help with that?" Reno offered. I took a glance at him and gawked. He was carrying a suitcase maybe three times the size I had, and he was carrying it like it was nothing!

"Daah.. Nah, I'm fine..." I tore my eyes away from the massive bag and walked off, leaving him confused why it was such a 'big deal'.

I was surprised at the commotion we were causing. Groups of people were staring at us as we walked passed the town and it's buildings.

* * *

><p>I spotted Zack leaning on the railing of the ship, surprised.<p>

"Hey, wasn't Zack supposed to go on the ship after us?" I asked Tseng, who was quietly checking his materia.

"Yes... But he was so eager, so he convinced me to let him go on this ship... He didn't want to wait for the next one." I chuckled, so like Zack. "You can go talk to him if you want." Tseng spotted me watching Zack.

"Sure..." I replied, sure that a faint blush was appearing on my cheeks.

"Cissnei?" Zack noticed me immediately as I walked onto the deck.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to seem like I was surprised at his appearance.

"Dunno, I was just told to take a leave at Costa Del Sol." Zack answered. "What about you?" He asked curiously, wondering why I too, was here

"What a coincidence! I was given leave by my supervisor as well!" I exclaimed, using a fake excited tone. "So I thought I'd take a little vacation here." I said, crossing my left arm and leaning my chin on the right.

"My leave... Wasn't an order from the director..." Zack said, seeming worried.

"Well, it's not often we get time off, so let's forget about our work and spread our wings a little." I tried to cheer him up, and unconsciously making a reference to angels again. "See you around." I turned and walked off, unable to say anything more.

"Wings... Not my favorite word right now..." I heard him say after he thought I was out of earshot.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving onto Costa Del Sol, Tseng didn't really give me a lecture, instead he just told me about how important it is for me to seem natural around him. Because Zack's starting to suspect something about us Turks.<p>

"But is it really a good idea to not mention Genesis, as well as Angeal? I mean, I totally understand why we shouldn't mention Angeal, but..." I paused, watching Tseng walk towards the bar.

"We believe that Zack may have also acquainted Genesis as well." Tseng answered simply. "Now, I suggest you go and greet Zack now. And don't forget to change... For the sake of looking natural..."

* * *

><p>After changing into my old swimsuit that I reluctantly bought along, I snatched a bottle of suntan lotion, just to look 'natural'... <em>'Tsk, I doubt Tseng will get changed to suit this place...' <em>I snickered at my own joke, unknowingly making it up. _'Yup, he'll probably stay in his suit for the whole time...'_

I wandered around the middle of the town, observing the children playing football for a while before heading for the beach, where Zack will probably be.

And sure enough, he was.

"Suntan lotion?" I asked, watching him do squats for a while, trying not to get distracted by his... well toned body... Especially since he was only wearing a pair of shorts...

"No! Never mind that!" He growled angrily. "What is this? Are they putting me out to pasture?" He asked, glaring at me like it was my fault.

"You _could _use some R&R," I laughed, remaining calm.

"That's it!" Zack stopped his favorite exercise. "I'm calling them!" He declared, reaching for his PHS.

"Director Lazard's not in," I said quickly, informing him about the new data. "He's been missing for a while now." I explained upon seeing his confused expression. "It was Lazard who was funding Hollander's research, using the _company's_ money." I tried not to put anger behind my voice.

Out of the blue, it suddenly occurred to me what I 'promised' Sierra... To keep my arms crossed at all times... Though my mind was more onto the subject of Lazard.

"Are you serious?" Zack shouted, making me look away at the sandy beaches.

"We're interrogating Hollander, so we should learn more soon," I said somewhat smugly.

"... What's wrong with them?" Zack looked out to the horizon, his eyes unfocused as he watched the sea ripple gently with each swaying movement.

"Hm?" I was confused, trying to imagine what was going on in Zack's head.

"People." He answered obviously. "What are they all thinking?"

"The truth lies within each person." I said, matching his philosophical question with an equally philosophical answer. "But even the truth seems suspect, once it leaves their mouths..." I said truthfully, looking back at Zack again.

"Cissnei, go do something." I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he wanted me to leave...

"Calling Aerith?" I combated, hitting him on the full.

"How do you know that? Am I being watched?"

Oh the irony...

I fought back a snicker, but answered back truthfully, without giving my assignment away.

"No, she's the one being watched," we both unconsciously looked away from each other. "That girl is an Ancient. The only one left in the world." Zack was surprised. "You didn't know?" I asked, bewildered that she didn't tell him.

"She... never said anything..." He clenched his fists briefly before relaxing again. "The only one left in the world, huh..." Zack looked back to the sea again. "She is one of a kind..."

I pushed away some jealousy, hoping to stay natural, just at that moment, footsteps thumped on the stairs behind me.

"Heads up!" Tseng pointed to the sea, "Genesis copies!"

Zack looked around for something to use as a weapon, eventually settling for a sun umbrella, making me chuckle slightly. Wonder what Reno's reaction would be to this...

"Genesis copies? !" I would have ran to retrieve my shuriken to assist Zack, but he seemed to be handling the situation well enough... Let alone with an umbrella.

"These guys are still around?" Zack asked, walking up to one which lay on the ground, motionless. "But Genesis..."

I was a little surprised that Zack knew about what happened to Genesis... But seeing that he's also in SOLDIER First Class does mean that he _should _get the news first.

"...Maybe, Genesis is still around too..." Tseng considered, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Zack asked, turning simultaneously as me to make eye contact with the Turk's supervisor.

"When the soul leaves the body, it returns to the Lifestream." Tseng explained to Zack, not giving the more deeper details.

"Yeah, and...?" Zack asked for an elaboration, his mind working furiously.

"The river that circles our planet. Perhaps Genesis' soul is..." Tseng was cut off by Zack's theory.

"Controlling copies from the Lifestream. Is this what you're telling me?"

My eyes flitted between the two men, watching them discuss the situation as I watched silently.

"It was merely a supposition. In any case, your vacation is over, Zack." Tseng began to walk off, I obediently trailed behind. "Junon is being attacked by an unknown source. You're going there with me to investigate."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you know it, the next chapter they're going to Junon xD <strong>

****Please review! I just want ONE LITTLE REVIEW~! So click that button and type away! *heroic pose*** AND YES, I DO TAKE ANONYMOUS REVIEWS~!**


	21. Family rescue

The old beautiful Junon I had come to know was in pieces.

Each building was set alight, making the town lit in a eerie orange glow that spanned throughout the surrounding the lands. People were screeching and panicking, the children huddled up to their parent's protective arms as the fires grew more wild. Windows were cracked and the doors were smashed open to be used as alternate fire exits, even though the distance from the ground was large. The heat that was created was so much like powerful winds, only that this kind threatened to burn you with each wave, as plumes of smoke were visible.

"This is terrible!" Zack took a step back from shock, his eyes flitting between the scenery and the fleeing civilians.

From the distance there were people wearing red clothes, masks and carrying guns.

"Genesis copies here, too! They're just running wild!" Zack drew his sword as Tseng and I drew our own weapons.

After a few slashes, gunshots and blizzagas, they were wiped out with their bodies lying lifeless on the pavement.

"Hollander is currently in Junon." Tseng said monotonously, kneeling before a Genesis clone, inspecting it. "His presence here and the attack can't be unrelated."

Zack bowed his head, looking at the ground as I stood and watched, getting the occasional strands of auburn hair batted into my face.

"It's not over, is it?" The SOLDIER asked solemnly.

"We'll begin evacuating the residents," Tseng retorted calmly, dodging the question as I was sure he was referring to me when he said 'we'. "Zack, you find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe."

Zack shifted his weight, keeping his arms crossed. "You're making me babysit Hollander? Don't you think I'd be put to better use on the battlefield?"

Tseng too, crossed his arms whilst he stood up. "Hollander has access to top-secret information. The president insists that his safety be priority one." He explained. "After Director Lazard's sudden disappearance, SOLDIER's chain of command has been shaky at best. This attack is an attempt to exploit that weakness. Zack, you must protect Hollander."

I could tell that Zack was a little hesitant, but gave him the necessary information. "Hollander is currently being held in a detention center on the 8th level of Upper Junon. You can use the emergency elevator to go up. It's at the end of this path." I paused for a moment. "Zack, we're counting on you." I added for encouragement, smiling softly.

He nodded, grinning at me making my heart fluttered unwillingly.

"Hollander is still being interrogated." Tseng added, making me sigh in relief that Zack didn't catch the blush that was threatening to become harsh. "He can't fall into enemy hands now."

"Understood," Zack nodded again.

Once he had gone out of ear shot, Tseng turned to speak to me.

"Cissnei, you catch up to him later. It's not necessary for you to spy on him at this time." I nodded, taking one last look at his new sword that was scarily similar to the one that Angeal wielded.

"Help!" There was shrieking from a top of a building, from a window there was a woman that was carrying her child.

My eyes grew worried and gripped my shuriken tighter.

"Back to work." Tseng gestured to a burning door as he tended to a couple who was in higher danger.

I didn't have time to nod, instead I just rammed the door down with a firm kick.

The heat was at a scorching temperature as I walked in. Blocks of timber occasionally collapsed, making sparks fly into me. The flames began to lick at the edges of my uniform, making me cast a small blizzard to dose the fire.

"Help!" I heard the woman cry out again, her footsteps almost directly above me.

I didn't flinch as I saw corpses, the sight was too often in a Turk's job.

"O...ver... here..." There was a different voice. It was crackled and dry. "Pl...lease..." I darted my eyes around, looking around for the source.

It was a man, he was trapped under a large timber frame of wood, his arm was in a dangerous angle. I ran to his aid, trying to lift it first, only to hang my neck in defeat.

"Help! Please help!" It was a man this time, presumably the father.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out." I muttered through clenched teeth, wanting to tend to the family upstairs.. "C'mon..." I fished through my pocket, searching for my blizzaga that was lost. "Ugh, better just cope with this." I re-equipped my blizzara and blasted the timber frame away.

The man's face lit up with delight, only to fall back onto the ground from pain.

I looked up the flight of stairs that led me up to the mother and child, hoping that it wouldn't collapse.

"Heal!" I cast a quick esuna on the man and myself, healing us from the burn. I scrunched up my face in concentration as I cast one last cura, knowing that my magic was running out.

The man murmured a quick thanks before darting away in the direction I had come from.

"Help! Please! Help!" The mother called out again, making me storm up the stairs.

Some of the steps crumbled under my weight, making me stumble whilst forcing me to take a leap. The fire began to grow stronger and constantly lick at my uniform.

By the time I had got up, the couple had their arms around their child, protecting him from further harm. Their hair were singed at the edges, no doubt that mine were as well. Their eyes lit up as they saw me.

"A Turk!" The child yelped happily.

I ignored the child, instead pointing to a rope. "Why haven't you used it?" I asked a little harshly, then making my voice softer as I saw the family grow intimidated. "I'll get it." I ran through the gaps in the flames and occasionally making a gap with a ice spell. I threw my fira materia away into my pocket, making sure that I didn't use it accidentally.

After retrieving it, I lowered myself to the kneeling family.

"We didn't have anything to tie it to." The father explained, standing up. "So we just fled the flames."

"Don't worry." I said, stabbing Rekka into the wall harshly. I pushed down on it, making sure it was stable. I snatched the rope and tied it to the edge, making sure it didn't touch the blades.

"Alright, everyone climb down." I pointed to the rope.

The mother and father seemed a little hesitant at the idea, but obliged. The child on the other hand, whimpered in complaint.

"B-b-b-but... It's too far down!" He shrieked, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

I watched the father descend quickly, and the mother stay with the child.

"Don't worry! Daddy will catch you if you fall!" The father's voice boomed up, easing the child ever so slightly.

"Look, you can stop on the window ledges on the way down." I smiled, staying calm. The child was still hesitant. "Okay, how 'bout I give you a piggy back all the way down?" I offered. The child beamed.

"Okay!" The mother smiled at me appreciatively.

"I would, but seeing you're a Turk, I trust you." I smiled softly back.

"You should go first." She nodded, making her way down slowly, much slower than the father did.

After she had safely made it to the ground, the roof looked like it was on the verge of caving in and possibly crushing us.

"C'mon!" The child hooked his legs around my back and his arms around my neck, making sure not to strangle me (thankfully). "Coming down!" I yelled, seeing the parents look up in anticipation. "You have to hold on by yourself, I can't help you." I added quickly before I climbed onto the rope. I felt the child nod.

I had to take occasional rests on windowsills thanks to the additional weight. My back felt like it was at breaking point as I edged myself down the rope. I suddenly wished I had some actual gloves, rather than fingerless ones. My fingers felt like they were completely rope burned, while my legs were fine. I suddenly had a surge of affection to my Turk uniform.

As I approached the bottom, I noticed that the ground was still a couple of feet away. I sighed as the child tightened his grip a little.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled before letting go of the rope completely.

Feeling the cool wind rushing around me was thrilling, if it wasn't for the child that was screeching his head off.

"Thank you so much!" The father shook my hand after helping his son dismount me. "How can we ever repay you?" I smiled and shook my head, seeing Tseng walk towards me from the distance.

"It's okay... It's my job." The father nodded and joined the mother, who was practically strangling her son. "Could you just make your way to that evacuation group?" They nodded at me, all smiling.

I couldn't help but having a warm fluffly feeling (similar to the times when I'm around Zack) building in my stomach. It was rare when I ever help people. Most of the times a Turk would be heartlessly killing.

"Cissnei. I, and SOLDIER, evacuated most of all the other facilities while you were handling that one," Tseng said briskly before beginning to walk away, only making me, and two SOLDIER 3rd Class men follow. As we approached the large gate, he shot a Genesis clone down as it was flying up.

"You gather the evacuees and get them into there. Then we'll lock the gate." He commanded as he pressed the switch, making the doors open slowly.

"Affirmative." I nodded once before turning my back and running towards the large group of frightened people, I couldn't help but spot the family I had aided earlier in the croud.

The people were all murmuring to themselves, comforting their children and hugging their family to keep them at ease.

"Everyone!" I shouted over their voices, making all of their heads swerve sharply to meet my gaze. "Follow me!" I couldn't help but adding mentally, _if you want to live. _Though partially, it was true.

I prayed to myself that there wasn't much enemies here anymore, though it was quite annoying seeing the occasional Security Bot patrolling around.

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered in the gates safely, but from the other side, a few enemies prowled through. Though they were easily handled by SOLDIER.<p>

Some people were claustrophobic, as the young civilians began to (if it was possible) to become more scared. And unfortunately, probably because I was a girl, I was the one that had to be the babysitter of the large group. Every few seconds, a baby would burst into tears. The noise was so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think!

"Hey! Can someone calm these people down?" I shouted, gaining the attention of a few SOLDIER members.

"Sure. I got this little baby brother at home, and he's always causing a racket." The man yelled over the people's voices. I couldn't help but smile in relief as a few people came over whilst I was kneeling in front of a

"Cissnei!" For a second, I thought I was crazy, did I hear my name? I shook it off, (knowing) it was probably just my imagination. "CISSNEI!" I heard Tseng's sharp voice more clearly now.

"Y-yes?" I flew back up to my feet, almost throwing my hand up in a salute from Tseng's obviously annoyed voice.

"I just got a..." Tseng seemed to struggled with his words. "A command from Sephiroth." Well, that explains it. "Zack has failed the mission, and to put it simply, we're handling the mission from here."

* * *

><p><strong>...Yes yes, I know late update :( But Nanowrimo takes SOOOOOO MUCH TIME out of FFnet <strong>**TT^TT ****But I swear on my life that I WILL finish this story! Plus, I love Cissnei (as well as her weapon :P) too much! x3 **

**Please review~! (Time to write the next chapter now!)**


End file.
